Love Lives On
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Sequel to Fletcher of the Opera and based of off 'Love Never Dies'. We now enter the wonderful Cony Island and find out what the mysterious Phantom is up to now...
1. Prologue By the Sea

**Okay I know I should be working on my other stories, but I was really excited to get this one up. This is based off of the Phantom of the Opera sequel called 'Love Never Dies'. This will definitely be an adventure to write. Why is that? Well... you'll have to read on and find out... NO SPOILERS! XD**

**Cast:**

**The Phantom/ Mr. Y - Ferb/ Mr. F**

**Raoul - Phineas**

**Christine - Isabella**

**Madame Giry - Linda**

**Meg Giry - Candace**

**Gustave - (made up character) Anthony**

**Showgirls - Stacy, Jenny**

**Miss Fleck - Vanessa**

**Squelch - Johnny**

**Gangle - Carl**

**I don't own LND or PnF**

* * *

The sounds of the tide rolling in filled the air, as well as the sound of seagulls. The skies were grey and dull on this winter day. The empty boardwalk on Cony Island was covered in frost, as well as the rides nearby. Everything looked almost ghostly in this area… a broken down Ferris Wheel, an empty steeplechase track and a skeleton looking roller coaster. Torn and tattered posters covered the wooden wall that ran along the boardwalk… posters of great performances that once delighted people in this area…

A lonely woman with a ragged coat entered the area and began walking slowly down the boardwalk. Her red hair is turned slightly grey from the years gone by. She looks older then she really is… as if she was ill used by time. When she reaches the posters she paused her walking and looks them over. She began reading one out loud

"Phantasma, City of Wonders… Mr. F. presents marvels, astonishments…human prodigies…"

She looked another one over and laughed slightly,

"The Ooh La La Girl, five performances daily… Isabella Daaé, the soprano of the century. Gone… all gone."

As she trails off, another woman's voice addresses her,

"Yes…there's nothing left. Nothing but ghosts… but I knew you'd come back, Linda!"

Linda turned around to see the source of the voice. Another woman walked over towards her. This woman had a very pale face, sunken in eyes and had a bizarre manner about her. Almost like she was mad…

Linda gasped and pointed at her, "You… you're still here, Vanessa?"

Vanessa chuckled, "Of course we're still here. The freaks, the monstrous, the bizarre… where else could we exist but here?" her voice grew louder and angrier now, "And after the tragedy… after the master disappeared with the child… after the fire that consumed everything!"

Linda looked around, "His dream. Our dream…"

Vanessa walked up behind her, "Remember how it was? Remember…" and then with a soft voice, Vanessa began to sing,

'_Coney Isle… glistening and glimmering!  
__Rising bright, drenched with light…'_

As she sang, ghostly fireworks appeared overhead. As if everything was back to normal before the disaster…

"_See it smile, beckoning and shimmering!  
__All agleam…Like a dream!'_

Linda joined in softly as well,

'_Every fantasy set free!  
__Sodom rising by the sea!'_

The ghostly lights vanished as Linda took a deep breath and sang,

'_Coney Isle! Miracle on miracle!  
__Speed and sound, all around.  
__Mile by mile, loud and lewd and lyrical.  
__Thrill on thrill, never still…  
__All America was there!  
__Beggar next to billionaire!'_

Linda looked around at the posters again and sang out stronger,

_'In they came, chasing sensation and romance…  
__Eyes a flame, desperate for pleasures yet unknown.  
__Night and day, pouring in by the hundreds of thousands!  
__Swept away, as their every desire was made real!'_

The sound of the sea filled the air. Both women looked around and recalled how glorious this place was back in the day. Vanessa started breathing heavily and turned on Linda,

"That's the place that you ruined, you fool!"

Linda looked shocked, "Wh… what do you mean?"

Vanessa pointed to the disheveled place, "That's the world you destroyed with your greed!"

Linda shook her head quickly, "It wasn't my fault! I couldn't have known!"

Vanessa glared at her, "Don't you remember what happened back then, when we… even we dared to walk among men?" her tone turned into a hushed whisper as she looked around, "When even a Phantom could dream his dark dreams once again…"

* * *

_Back in time…_

_~ Cony Island, circa 1907 ~_

Cony Island was now filled with many people, who were either away on holiday or lived right near by. They all started forming around the new area, calling out to each other…

'_Hurry up!'_

'_You won't believe it!'_

'_Take a look what's over here!'_

'_Who imagined just how big the place would be?'_

They looked around the newly built area and all sang out,

'_The man called Mr. F put it up in just a year._

_It's a little slice of Heaven by the sea!'_

They looked around in amazement at all the different buildings and rides,

'_Look, there's restaurants!'_

'_A midway!'_

'_A gigantic concert hall!'_

'_The biggest funhouse ever seen!'_

'_A volcano that erupts each day at three!'_

'_Wonders brought from 'round the world!'_

'_The season's just begun, but Mr. F has got it all!'_

'_Crystal fountains!'_

'_Grand pavilions!'_

'_Hell, it must of cost him millions!'_

'_It's a little slice of Heaven by the sea!'_

The crowd soon grows larger and all began to sing,

'_The sights! The sounds! The lights! The smells!  
__The wonder wheels! The carousels!  
__The gardens and arcades, the marble colonnades!  
__The rides! The shows! The games of chance!  
__The rush! The whirl! The sheer romance!'_

They all began gossiping about the freaky stuff that was possibly inside the covered area,

'_And the rumors…'_

'_What about 'em?'_

'_Things so odd you daren't doubt 'em…'_

'_Freaks and monsters…'_

'_Aberrations…'_

'_Weird mechanical creations…'_

'_And the Genius who designed it wears a mask!'_

Everyone gasped,

'_A mask? A mask?  
__But what's behind it?  
__What's behind it? What's behind it?  
__What's behind it? What's behind it?'_

The crowd began moving around and spreading out to the different areas. Different ones began pointing out more amazing buildings and rides,

'_Fancy ballrooms!'_

'_Vaulted spaces!'_

'_Shoot-the-chutes and steeplechases!'_

'_A casino!'_

'_A museum!'_

'_Look! A Roman coliseum!'_

Some spotted out a beautiful stage with a curtain covering whatever was behind it,

'_And a concert hall that's bigger than the Met!'_

'_What's inside it? What's inside it?  
__What's inside it? What's inside it?'_

* * *

**What is behind that curtain? xDDD Guess we'll find out in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	2. Only For Him

**Had this chapter ready pretty quick... shorter one. :)**

**Michi41: Nope, actually he's not... XD Good guess though.**

**Nevermore8: lol I hope I get everything right. I only have the music and whatever videos I can find on YouTube to help me out. :)**

**crazymusicalgenius96: Thanks so much! And no, like it said at the beginning, Anthony is just someone I made up. :)**

**I don't own LND os PnF**

* * *

Behind the curtain of the stage, many girls were rushing around in costumes and putting on makeup. The young woman named Candace peeked out through a hole in the curtain and gasped at the large amount of people out there,

'Oh gosh, what a crowd.'

One of the other showgirls named Stacy grinned at her, "Are you nervous?

Candace shrugged slightly, "Just a bit…"

Stacy shook her head, "Kid, look who you are! You're a major star!'

Another showgirl named Jenny walked over and nodded,

"You're already a hit."

Candace sighed and spoke to herself, "Wonder what he'll think…"

Stacy looked up from powdering her cheeks, "The boss?"

Candace sighed, "If he's even here…"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Honey please… He's here."

Jenny smiled,** "**And in just two days, he'll be there tossing you bouquets at our gala premiere! Picture it…"

Stacy waved her hands in the air, "The cream of Manhattan!"

Jenny sighed dreamily, "Celebrities! Millionaires!"

Stacy pointed to Candace, "Watching you!"

Candace smiled and began singing,

'_I'll be waiting in the wing, wound up tighter than a spring, as the house begins to dim.  
__And I'll practice every line, hoping desperately to shine.  
__Shining only for him…'_

Stacy and Jenny joined in,_**'**__Just imagine how they'll cheer, at the moment you appear.'_

Candace twirled around,

'_Stepping out before the scrim!  
__Let them whoop and let them call,  
__I won't hear the crowd at all…'_

Stacy and Jenny glanced at each other, _'__No, it's only for him…'_

Candace suddenly gasped and looked at her two friends, "Tell me how I look.

Jenny smiled, "Fine."

Candace looked worried, "Just fine? What about my hair?"

Stacy spread her arms, "Beautiful!"

Candace raised an eyebrow, "Your swear?"

Stacy nodded, "Trust me, once the boss sees how you put that song across…"

Jenny chuckled, "Hell, he ain't got a prayer!"

Candace smiled hopefully, "You mean it?"

Stacy and Jenny smiled wide and began singing,

'_You'll step out into the light.  
__Looking lovely! Burning bright!  
__All vitality and vim!'_

Candace smiled to herself and began singing,

'_Ah-Ahh!  
__And I'll rapturously float through the melody he wrote,  
__singing only for him!'_

Stacy and Jenny pushed Candace forward,

'_And before the music dies, up the audience will rise,  
__nearly bursting at the brim! And you'll stand there in the glow…'_

Candace sighed and finished off wishfully,_ 'And perhaps, at last he'll know…'_

Stacy gasped, "Girls! Hurry up! We're on!"

Back outside, the gates to Phantasma swung open and let the crowds in. Everyone looked around in awe as the three girls behind the stage. The crowd was becoming restless as they looked around the area.

One onlooker spoke, "Where is she?"

Another onlooker gasped as the curtain on the stage opened up, "Look! There! In the center!"

Someone else spoke out, "Just like in the posters!"

People rushed over to the stage and called out, "It's the Ooh La La Girl! Candace!"

Candace spread her arms out wide, _'__Welcome each and everyone to our firmament of fun!'_

Stacy and Jenny dance and sang behind her, _'__A buffet of Ballyhoo!'_

Then all three of them sang, _'It's where Coney comes to play and it's opening today!'_

Candace winked at a random person, _'And it's only for you!'_

Stacy waved at another, _'__And you!'_

Jenny pointed at another person, _'__And you!'_

All three of them began to sing again, _'__And you! __Entertainment day and night, sure to dazzle and delight!'_

Meg waved shyly_, '__And of course we'll be there too!'_

Stacy and Jenny waved flirty at the men, _'Yoo hoo!'_

All three of them began to sing once more, _'We're so happy that you're here, for the season's big premiere! And it's only for you!'_

Candace curtsied to the cheering crowd and darted off the stage. Stacy and Jenny continued to dance and show off to the delighted crowd.

Backstage Candace watched as her friends ended their number and the crowd burst into more cheers. He friends ran off to the other side of the stage, and one of the freaks named Carl hobbled out on stage. He bowed and started declaring loudly,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Candace Giry, the Ooh La La Girl! Five shows daily, only here at Phantasma. And now the aerial exoticism of the fabulous Miss Vanessa! Half bird, half woman, all for only 10 cents a ticket…"

Candace spotted her mother and darted over to her excitedly, "How was I? Tell me?"

Linda chuckled, "Delightful, Candace just perfect. And I say that not only as your mother… but as your producer, as well."

Candace clasped her hands together, "Was he watching?"

Linda smiled, "I'm sure he was. I'm sure he'll have much to say about how much you've progressed." Linda paused and changed the subject, "Uh… by the way, it seems you have an admirer. A certain Mr. Jeremy…"

Candace frowned as she walked away with her mother, "Is he important?"

* * *

**To answer that, not he's not important. :P lol...**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	3. Till I Hear You Sing

**Welcome back again! :)**

**WordNerb93: It's okay, and thanks! :)**

**Michi41: I know, but I needed a random name for that scene... his came to mind first :P lol**

**Read-a-holic2200: I've never seen it either, but I have the music for it. :D Thanks, glad you liked it. :)**

**Tink555: Whoops... that's what happens when I listen to the music while writing this at the same time :)**

**MeWantACookie: I love that song too! ! It's in this chapter! :D Yay!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: lol, yep you can go on with hating her now. I think the original Phantom is better, but the Phantom's original voice for LND is AMAZING! ! ! Ugh so nice...**

**Hard Coaster: ... Wow what a coincidence. :D**

**I don't own LND or PnF**

* * *

Although it is sunny outside, there is a place where the light does not appear. In a secret place below Phantasma, there are many wonders. Creations of a genius, many mirrors, a piano and a lovely woman with long raven hair. The Phantom walked out from behind a mirror and embraced the woman from behind. He was so engrossed with her that he had almost forgotten…

He pulled back and looked at the woman. Everytime he sees this thing, he almost thinks it's real… but sadly it's not. She's only a creation his mind made. Here she sits, taunting him with the fact that she isn't real.

He breathed out deeply and looked at the woman automaton. He began singing out desperately,

_'Ten long years, living a mere façade of life.  
__Ten long years, wasting my time on smoke and noise.  
__In my mind, I hear melodies pure and unearthly,  
__but I find, I can't give them a voice without you!  
__My Isabella… my Isabella…  
__Lost and gone…Lost and gone…'_

He sighed and began walking slowly around his domain, singing softly,

_'The day starts, the day ends._  
_Time crawls by._  
_Night steals in, pacing the floor._  
_The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep_  
_'till I hear you sing…_  
_And weeks pass. And months pass._  
_Seasons fly._  
_Still you don't walk through the door._  
_And in a haze. I count the silent days_  
_'till I hear you sing once more.'_

His voice started becoming stronger with each passing note,

_'And sometimes, at night times,  
__I dream that you are there!  
__But wake holding nothing, but the empty air…  
__And years come. And years go.  
__Time runs dry.  
__Still I ache, down to the core.  
__My broken soul can't be alive and whole,  
__'till I hear you sing once more.  
__And music, your music!  
__It teases at my ear.  
__I turn and it fades away  
__And you're not here!'_

He breathed in deeply and looked up towards the sky,

_'Let hopes pass, let dreams pass!  
__Let them die!  
__Without you, what are they for?  
__I'll always feel no more that halfway real,  
__'till I hear you sing once more!'_

His ears pricked up when he heard someone descending down the stairs. He quickly casted a curtain over the lifeless mannequin and turned back to his piano. Linda and Candace walked down the stairs together, but when Candace saw him she smiled wide and ran over to his side.

She began singing excitedly,

_'Tell me, did you watch? Tell me that you saw!  
__Did you hear the crowd? The way they cheered?  
__I hope you're proud!  
__Did you like the new routine? Was it passable, I mean?  
__I can change a thing or two, what should I do?  
__No, don't say it, I can guess, but I promise, I'll progress…'_

The Phantom wasn't really listening to her, but he nodded his head, "Yes, of course. Whatever you feel is best…"

Candace twirled around a bit,

_'Did the costume look Okay? Too revealing, would you say?  
__People seemed to like the view.'_

Linda saw the look the Phantom had, and knew he wasn't listening. She sighed and turned to her daughter,

"Candace please…"

Candace still continued to happily sing,

_'I could show a bit more skin. That would surely bring them in.'_

"CANDACE!" Linda exploded, making Candace freeze wary, "Can't you see that the master's at work? Can't you see that his mind's somewhere else? Can't you see that obviously he's thinking of things more important than you!"

The Phantom shook his head warningly, "Careful, Linda. You're forgetting yourself…"

Linda scowled and still looked displeased, "Don't you see he forgot what this is? Opening day, big deal, what's the fuss? Our success means naught, I guess, compared to the things that the master must do!"

The Phantom banged his fist on the table, "That's quite enough!"

Linda strode over to the covered mannequin and uncovered it. She sneered when she saw who it exactly looked like, "Isabella! Isabella!"

Candace frowned and looked a bit disappointed, "Isabella…"

Linda looked at her daughter, "Candace leave… now!"

Without another word, Candace fled the room. Once she was out of sight, Linda rounded on the Phantom,

_'In Paris, when the mob surrounded you, who was there?  
__We were there!  
__Where was she, when the lawmen hounded you?  
__Gone, long gone. We stayed on.  
__Who concealed you safe away?  
__Smuggled you up to Calais?  
__Found a freighter out of France!'_

The Phantom sighed and spoke assertively, "I don't see the problem. This is ancient history."

Linda continued her rant,

_'And once here, when the sideshow hired you, who stood by?  
__Candace and I.  
__While they kept you on display, who kept working night and day?  
__Who gave your their very lives?  
__And who helped you buy that sideshow?  
__Who helped you finance your scheme?  
__Who wouldn't quit 'till your act was a hit.  
__And your hit could become your dream?  
__Who plied the politicians?  
__Lured investors and the press?'_

She pointed at the mannequin,

_'No, not her!  
__And who stayed with you, helped you and advised you?  
__We stayed with you, loved and idolized you!  
__She betrayed you, shunned you and despised you!  
__She chose Phineas, chose his beauty and youth!  
__It's long past time you faced up to-'_

The Phantom growled and shouted out, "ENOUGH!" he panted and spoke coldly to her, "You'll be repaid, as I promised you would. Now, if you've anything else left to say?"

Linda backed away nervously and began ascending back up the stairs. Once she was gone, the Phantom turned back to the mannequin. His face softened and he sand sweetly to it,

_'Oh Isabella! My Isabella!  
__Yes, you fled from my face once before,  
__but Isabella, what we shared, even you can't ignore!  
__My Isabella, I'll be no longer denied!  
__I'll have you back by my side, my sweet Isabella!'_

He picked up a letter he was working on and began sealing it up. He waved it high and looked up towards up it,

_'And come what may, I swear you somehow, someway!  
__I will hear you sing once more!'_

* * *

**Oooh... now what? :D hee hee hee...**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. Look With Your Heart

**Is it me or is the Document Manager acting... weird? lol oh well...**

**Michi41: Is it not good, or perhaps it is good... hm... and there's a hint that happens that shows how much time has past, but it has been about ten years since the scene at the opera house.**

**Read-a-holic2200: I know :( And I like the Phantom.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: You hear voices! ? XDDD**

**Nevermore8: I might cry too at the end... :'(**

**WordNerb93: Well now you just ruined the surprise of the story! lol XDD I know where I'm going with this... I'm not changing anything...**

**Sierra-275: I didn't have time to update the Titanic story on that date sadly. But hopefully I'll have more inspiration for it when some of these other stories are done.**

**Hard Coaster: I will do my best! XD**

**I don't own LND or PnF**

* * *

The summer flew by at Cony Island, and before everyone knew it there was only two days left Phantasma closed up for the season. On this day, many reporters, photographers and tourists were all watching a huge ship called Persephone make port. Many famous people were aboard, so all of the reporters hoped to get many interviews with as many people as they could. The welcome band played happily for everyone's entertainment.

A late woman photographer ran over, panting, "Has the Persephone docked yet?"

A woman reporter nodded ay her, "Yes the passengers are going through customs now."

A man reporter smiled and pointed to the people filing off of the ship, "Here they come!"

The first set of passengers quickly came out through the gate, waving at all the photographers. A lady wearing an enormous hat and a fancy dress was spotted by a man reporter.

"Hey!" he shouted, "It's Mrs. Doofenshmirtz!

The photographers motioned to her, "Hey, Mrs. Doofenshmirtz! Over here!"

She turned to the cameras and allowed them to take a few pictures of her before walking off. A couple of reporters try to ask her questions,

"How was your trip?"

"Is that the latest Paris style?"

She blew them a kiss before getting an awaiting carriage. Everyone turned back to the ship.

A man reporter pointed, "Look there's Colonel Panda!"

Colonel Panda, who was a heavier man, waved at them all. The same reporter asked him jokingly, "Hey, Colonel, enjoyed those French pastries, did you?"

The Coronel smiled broadly, "There's nothing there we don't have bigger and better over here, I assure you."

After getting his picture, a photographer waved as he walked away, "Thanks Colonel!"

Once he moved on, a woman reporter gasped, "Over there, that's Love Handel, ain't it?

Everyone cheered and started taking pictures of the band. Another reporter asked, "Excuse me, over here! How was your trip to Europe?"

Just then a photographer gasped, "Look! There she is!"

Everyone quickly forgot about the band and turned their eyes to the boat. The reporters gasp when the see the long awaited star, Isabella Daae. She was as gorgeous as ever in her traveling dress and standing by her side was a young boy in traveling clothes. The reporters and photographers began to swarm around her all at once,

"Isabella Daae!"

"Isabella Daae!"

"Over here!"

"This way!"

"Miss Daae!"

Isabella remains silent, keeping a protective arm around the young boy. Just then her husband Phineas came up from behind them. He looked just as handsome as he did ten years ago, but a bit more brusque and irate. He put a protective arm around Isabella and looked at the reporters,

"Her name is Madame de Chagny! Stand aside! Stand aside, please! No pictures, do you hear? No pictures of my wife, no pictures of the boy!"

The reporters ignored him and started asking questions,

"Hey Isabella, why Coney Island?"

**"**Your first concert in years, why aren't singing at the Met?"

Phineas glared at them, "Isabella has been engaged by the well-known impresario –

A reporter laughed at this, "Well-known? No one's ever seen the guy!

A photographer laughed, "How'd he lure the great Christine Daaé over here, anyways?"

Another reporter looked Phineas knowingly; "It's the money, right? All that American moolah!"

Another reporter laughs mockingly, "Hey Isabella, whatcha gonna sing, 'Yankee Doodle Moolah'?"

The crowd explodes into laughter at this. Phineas looks angrily at them all and yelled, "My wife is an artist!"

Another reporter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and her art is paying off your gambling debts, is what they're saying in France. Is it true you left your entire fortune on a roulette table in Monte Carlo?"

Phineas snarled at him, "Why, you insolent jackal! How dare you!"

The boy, who has remained quiet all this time, began pulling on his father's pants, "Father-"

Phineas looked down at him and snapped, "Not now Anthony!"

The reporters turned their attention to the young boy,

"Hey kid, how does it feel to have a famous mother?"

**"**This is your first time in America?"

**"**What do you plan to do here at Coney?"

Anthony looked up shyly at them and replied quietly, "I… I want to learn how to swim."

The crowd all laughs at this, making Anthony hide behind his mother. Phineas rolled his eyes and glared at the reporters, "I said, leave the child alone!" he looked around for any carriages. Not seeing any he groaned, "Did this Mr. F even send someone to receive us?"

The welcome band suddenly grows quiet and Anthony looks out from behind his mother and is suddenly excited. He pulled Isabella's dress and pointed, "Mother, look right over there… across the square... what is it?"

All eyes turned to where the boy pointed and to everyone's shock and surprise, a strange coach appears. It looked mechanical; no horses were pulling it at all. All of the reporters muttered to themselves as it pulled up. When the doors opened up, three figures hopped out and approached the arriving family. The three of them were freaks from Phantasma… Vanessa, Johnny and Carl.

The three of them stopped in front of Isabella and her family and bowed. When they straightened up, the three of them began moving with bizarre, but beautiful movements.

Johnny pointed to the three arrivers,_ 'Are you ready to begin? Are you ready to get on? You're about to start out on the journey of your lives.'_

He reached out to Anthony and put his hand behind his ear. When he pulls his hand back, he is now pulling a colorful handkerchief out from behind the boy's ear.

Anthony squealed in delight, while Phineas looked completely bewildered, "Is this some kind of joke?"

A reporter shook her head, "No, it's a publicity stunt for that freak show on Coney!"

Another reporter began scribbling down some notes, "It's a front page feature, is what it is! You getting this, Smitty?"

The photographer nodded as he took the pictures, "You betcha!"

Carl approached Phineas, _'I__f you're ready, then get in. Once you're in, then we'll get gone. And who knows, once it goes, where you'll be when it arrives?'_

With one fluid motion, Carl removed Phineas's top hat and made it disappear into thin air. The crowd gasped at this and clapped. Phineas looked stunned, but quickly turned angry, "This is outrageous!"

A reporter smiled wide, "It's amazing! Brilliant!"

A photographer nodded, "I'm telling you, that Mr. F is an absolute genius!"

Johnny and Carl began to flank behind the family and walk them over towards the carriage.

Vanessa giggled and motioned to them, 'It's a fun house where the mirrors all reflect what's real…' Carl joined in with her, 'And reality's as twisted as the mirrors reveal…' Johnny joined in with them, 'And the fun is finding out what the mirrors show…'

The family was now standing right outside the carriage. Isabella was led in first, followed by her protesting husband.

Phineas looked at the freaks in anger, "This is unacceptable, do you hear me? I will be taking this up with your employer! Whoever he is!"

Anthony looked around excitedly as his parents got seated, _'Everything and everyone it's all just how I dreamed. All the freaks, and all the fun, exactly how I dreamed. And Phantasma still awaits…Wonder what's behind its gates…'_

Carl helped Anthony in before climbing in himself. Once the doors were closed, the carriage began rolling off. Everyone was speechless as the carriage rolled away and disappeared behind the gates. The welcome band bursts back into music and everyone began whispering.

A reporter shook his head in amazement, "That was something, wasn't it?"

A photographer shrugged, "Ah, I was hoping she'd sing. Caruso sang half of Pagliaccio for us when he got off the boat."

Another reporter frowned, "Eh, I bet she ain't got it no more, not like the old days. Sure, she's pitch perfect… But empty inside. Like the flame went out of something-"

A photographer gasped, "Look! It's the Tiny Cowboys!"

* * *

Later that evening at a hotel, Phineas, Isabella and Anthony were settled into their luxury suite for the night. Anthony bounced around excitedly around the room and admired the huge piano in their room. He walked over to it and picked up a small object the freaks gave to him earlier. Phineas sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of brandy.

He looked around the room and began to complain out loud to Isabella, _'__What a dreadful town! What a vulgar place! What an awful mistake to have come here! To be on display in that shameless way for the crude, common, lower class scum here. How do they dare to treat us so!'_

Anthony bounded over happily to his father and motioned to him, _'__Father dear, come play with me, come and see this toy I've got-'_

Phineas ignored his son and took a gulp of his drink before slamming the glass down at the table, _'What a snub, at most. From our so-called host! Did he think sending freaks would be funny? Could the fool have thought that our pride was bought by his filthy American money? What a farce! What an outright slap in the face! It's an utter disgrace –I've got a mind to pack and go, never you mind the debts we owe! Who would believe we've sunk this low?'_

Anthony tugged his father's shirt and spoke louder, _'Father, please, come play with me-'_

Phineas groaned and looked to his wife, "Please tell the boy the answer's no!"

Isabella sighed and walked slowly over to the piano. She began idly playing a few notes on the piano of the song she's to sing in a couple of days.

Phineas gritted his teeth and scowled at her, "Must you make that racket?"

Isabella sighed, "I'm sorry… It's the aria I'm to sing tomorrow-"

Phineas rubbed his temples, "It hurts my head!"

Isabella walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, _'__Please let's not fight, dear…I'm sure that no one intended a slight, dear…'_

Phineas sneered, "Don't you patronize me, it's your fault we came here!"

Isabella stroked his red hair and sighed,_ '__We need the money, that's all. That's why things haven't been right, dear…'_

Phineas rolled his eyes, 'Why doesn't it surprise me that I get the blame here?'

In one last attempt to make him happy, she kissed his head and spoke soothingly, _'Let's leave tonight, dear…If that would serve to ease your troubled mind…Leave the hurt behind.'_

Phineas's anger subsides for a moment. He looked up sweetly at his wife and looked down when he felt his son pulling on his shirt again. Anthony gave him a toothy grin as he spoke, _'Father dear, come over here, and look at what they gave to me…'_ he brought over a small music box and placed it in his fathers lap, _'…wind it up, and father, see! Look, it plays a melody!'_

Anthony wound it up and it began plying the same tune the marching band was playing earlier. Unable to listen to it anymore, Phineas pushed the toy off his lap and stood up mumbling, "I need some air…"

As he went to leave, Isabella sighed, "Phineas, please!"

Phineas turned to her and snapped, "Please what?"

Isabella shook her head quickly, "Nothing... nothing only…Phineas, don't drink any more."

Phineas hesitates for a moment before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Anthony picked his toy up off of the ground. He looked very crestfallen as he spoke sadly,_ 'Father never plays with me, doesn't he love me?'_

Isabella looked down at her son and smiled sadly,

_'Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised.  
__Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized…'_

She knelt beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder,

_'So look with your heart, and not with your eyes.  
__The heart understands, the heart never lies.  
__Believe what it feels, and trust what it shows.  
__Look with your heart, the heart always knows.  
__Love is not always beautiful, not at the start…  
__So open your arms, and close your eyes tight,  
__Look with your heart, and when it finds love,  
__Your heart will be right.'_

She used a finger to tilt her son's head up as she spoke seriously, but lovingly to him.

_'Learn from someone who knows…  
__Make sure you don't forget.  
__Love you misunderstand  
__Is love that you'll regret…'_

She trailed off as her mind got lost in a distant memory. After a moment, Anthony spoke up and got her attention,

_'Mother?  
__Look with your heart…  
__And not with your eyes…  
__The heart can't be fooled.'_

Isabella nodded, _'__The heart is too wise.'_

Anthony smiled a little, _'__Forget what you think…'_

Isabella pressed a finger to where his heart is, _'__Ignore what you hear…'_

The two of them sang in unison, _'Look with your heart! It always sees clear!'_

Anthony rested his head on his mother's shoulder, '_Love is not always beautiful, not at the start…'_

Isabella put her arms around him and hugged him close,

_'But open your arms…_  
_And close your eyes tight…_  
_Look with your heart…_  
_And when it finds love…_  
_Your heart will be right.'_

Anthony yawned tiredly and hugged his mother tightly. Isabella kissed the top of his head and pushed him towards the bedroom.

After tucking him into bed, she walked back out to the living room area of the suite. She began humming the melody the toy was playing earlier as she picked it up and examined it. She winds it up to hear it play the marching band music. But as it began to play, it played a different melody. She froze in place when she hears the new tune. She recognized this melody from so many years ago… no, it couldn't be…

She slowly turned to look behind her, and for the first time in ten years, she sees him standing there watching her…

* * *

**Next will be the Phantom confronting Isabella and we learn of something that happened many years ago... le gasp! O_O**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	5. Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Welcome back!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Glad you're liking where it's going! XD Had to look up videos to know who some scenes go...**

**Read-a-holic2200: I love the Phantom too! XD Thanks!**

**MeWantACookie: Yes the music box is different, it isn't his monkey one. :D**

**Sierra-275: Oh my... o_o thanks for the gas gun. It was helpful XDD**

**Michi41: Lol... I hate doing this to Phineas, but what choice to I have? lol XD**

**WordNerb93: Well sorry you're not going to like this, but it is a really great story. :) Glad you're still going to read it.**

**Hard Coaster: Thanks for pointing that out :D lol I do that sometimes...**

**Nevermore8: I do too... but he gest better at the end.**

**write ***** write: Oh my... lol XDDD**

**I don't own PnF**

* * *

Isabella gasped when she saw the Phantom standing in the doorway of the balcony. His cape flowed lightly in the wind as he stood in place, staring at her. She shook her head slightly and felt her knees give way. The Phantom watched as she fainted and darted over to her. He picked up her limp body bridal style and walked over to the chair to set her down.

Once he placed her down, he backed off a few steps. His eyes traced over her face… in his eyes, she hasn't even aged a day. Her beauty still shined above any other woman he has ever seen. He took a few steps towards her again and knelt down beside her. He went to stroke her face with his hand, when her eyes started to flutter open.

When she saw him, her eyes snapped all the way open and she gasped in horror. He held his hand out to her and shook her head, showing her he meant no harm at all.

She breathed out heavily and slightly shook her head, _'I should have know that you'd be here, I should have known it all along__. This whole arrangement bears your stamp; you're in each measure of that song…'_

He shook his head and went to touch her face, when she smacked his hand away and stood up. She turned away and spat out in disgust, _'How dare you try and claim me now? How dare you come invade my life?'_

He pointed at her and spoke,_ 'If you could know the pain I've known. Then you would know I had no choice…'_

He held a hand to his heart, before holding his hand out to her again, singing sweetly, _'Oh Isabella, my Isabella-'_

She shoved his hand away and looked down at the ground, _'Your Isabella? I was yours one brief night long ago…'_ she walked past him continuing to sing, _'Long ago, with a man that I no longer know…'_

He strode over to her and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, _'Ah Isabella… you came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did, that long ago night…'_

She trembled slightly at the thought. _'That night...'_

The Phantom kept his hands on her shoulders and looked into the distance, recalling that night they were speaking of…

_'Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky  
Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try.'_

Isabella pulled away from him and walked back over to the chair. She sat back down and looked away from him,

_'I strode to your side, to tell you I must go__  
I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so  
And I touched you…'_

The Phantom sat as well and closed his eyes, _'And I felt you…'_

They both sang in unison, _'And I heard those ravishing refrains.'_

Isabella held her hand to her heart,_ 'The music of your pulse.'_

The Phantom looked over at her, _'The singing in your veins.'_

_'I held you.'_

_'And I touched you.'_

_'And embraced you.'_

_'And I felt you.'_

They took a breath and sang in unison again, _'And with every breath and every sigh…'_

Isabella turned to face him, _'I felt no longer scared.'_

The Phantom looked back at her,_ 'I felt no longer shy.'_

The Phantom stood and knelt over beside her and sang at the same moment,

_'At last our feelings bared__.  
__Beneath a moonless sky…'_

She looked into his eyes and sang sweetly,

_'And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul;  
I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole.'_

When the Phantom felt her hand touch his hair, he grasped her hand in between his and sang,

_'Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress  
A woman and a man, no more and yet no less  
And I kissed you!'_

Isabella looked deeply into his eyes, _'And caressed you.'_

They both stared passionately at each other and sang together,

_'And the world around us fell away.__  
We said things in the dark, we never dare to say.'_

The Phantom stood, bringing Isabella up with him, _'And I caught you!'_

Isabella nodded breathlessly,_ 'And I kissed you!'_  
_  
'And I took you!'_

'And caressed you!'

They grasped each other and stared in each other eyes as they sang,

_'With a need too urgent to deny__  
As nothing mattered then, except for you and I  
Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky!'_

When they paused, their lips were mere inches away. When Isabella's hand traveled up to his masked face, the Phantom turned away from her an sand sadly,

_'And when it was done, before the sun could rise  
Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes  
I stood while you slept and whispered a good-bye  
And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky…'_

Isabella looked sad as she shook her head and sang out desperately,

_'And I loved you, yes, I loved you__!_

_I'd have followed anywhere you led__  
I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead!'_

The Phantom looked surprised at this. He smiled slightly and sang out, _'And I loved you!'_

Isabella nodded and held unto his coat, _'I loved you!'_

_'And I left you!'_

_'How I loved you!'_

_'And I had to, both of us knew why!'_

_'We both knew why!'_

He held her close and sang with her,

_'And yet I won't regret from now until I die,__  
A night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky!'_

The Phantom stood and leaned in closer to her_, 'And now...'_

Isabella pulled back away from him, _'How can you talk of now? For us...' _She glanced over her shoulder and remarked angrily, _'…there is no now.'_

She walked away from him and made her way to the balcony. He followed close behind and stood in the doorway. She gripped the railing and stared off into the darkness, singing out to him,

_'Once upon another time_  
_Our story had only begun_  
_You chose to turn the page_  
_And I made choices too.'_

She looked back over at him, still gripping the railing,

_'Once upon that other time  
We did what we thought  
Must be done  
And now we have no choice  
We do what we must do  
We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve.'_

He approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He looked beyond her and began to sing,

_'Once upon another time  
I knew how our story would end  
And maybe I was wrong  
But now the moment's gone  
Were it still that other time  
I'd make time itself  
Somehow bend  
But now I'm not that strong  
And time keeps moving on…'_

They took a deep breath and began to sing together,

_'We love__, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve  
We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve  
Once upon another time!'_

The Phantom stepped away from her and rested his arm on the outside wall. He closed his eyes tight and opened them as he let go of the wall and turned to look at Isabella, _'Ten long years of yearning, years of dreaming of this moment. When that miracle, that purest instrument plays for me just fleetingly.' _She turned to face and looked confused. He continued, but he took a step backwards, '_Lays the ghost which tortures me… tortures me. Ah Isabella…'_

She shook her head slightly, but he held out his arms and nodded, "I know what Hammerstein is paying you. I will double the amount for just one nights work, here… in my concert hall."

Isabella shook her head frantically, "No…"

He pleaded some more, "Just one night, Isabella… one song. That is all I ask of-"

She looked angrily at him, 'Why should I? For ten years you've led me to believe tat you were dead! And now you lure us here and expect me to do your bidding… submit to you again." She looked back up at him and shook her head, "I won't do it… I owe you nothing!"

She turned away from him to retreat inside, when Anthony came running out and flung his arms around her, _'Mother please I'm scared! What a dream, an awful dream! Someone strange and mad! Seething me and drowning me!'_

Isabella shushed him and rubbed his back, "Anthony it's alright now…" she looked up at the Phantom, who was watching this scene curiously. She smiled slightly and looked a her son, "Come and meet a friend of mine…'

She turned Anthony around, and the young boy looked up at the Phantom. The Phantom spread his arms and smiled, "Welcome to my world, my friend."

Anthony tilted his head, "Your world…"

Isabella nodded, "Anthony this is Mr. F."

Anthony smiled wide at the Phantom, "This place… is yours?"

The Phantom nodded and motioned all around, _'Every inch of it. Tell me where you'd like to go, tell me what you'd want to see. I can grant any wish.'_

Anthony approached him,_ 'Could you show me, if you please… all the island's mysteries. All that's strange and wild and dark! In the shadows of the past?'_

The Phantom laughed and ruffled the young boy's head, "You shall see it all tomorrow, I promise."

Isabella smiled and took her son's hand, "Back to sleep now, Anthony."

Anthony nodded and followed his mother back inside. When he turned to say goodnight to the Phantom, he noticed that somehow the man had disappeared. Anthony now wondered about this man. Who was he really? What mysteries does he hide? What was really under that mask?

Isabella seemed happy now that she sees her son happy. Just seeing his eyes light up when the Phantom promised to take him for a tour, made her heart soar. She couldn't bear take that away from him now… looks like they'll have no choice but to stay for a couple of days….

* * *

**Ooooh... it thickens! XDDD**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	6. My Dear Old Friend

**Hello everyone! XD**

**phinbellafan2298: Yes, yes he is... :D**

**Sierra-275: Thumbs up XD Hee hee...**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Thanks so much :) Glad to hear it came out alright.**

**WordNerb93: Yes I think that makes sense... :) It's nice to see how everything and everyone plays out in the end. But until then... thanks for sticking through with this with me. :D**

**MeWantACookie: You really thought that? Wow... XDD I think Isabella has more class and respect then that to chest on Phienas like that (even if he is a jerk in here..) :D**

**I don't own PnF**

* * *

The next morning came around and the sounds of Candace and her backup girls could be heard rehearsing on the outdoor stage…

Candace stood in front of Stacy and Jenny and called out, _'Five, six… a five, six seven eight!'_

All three burst out into the new song they were working on,

_'Bathing beauty on the beach  
__Bathing beauty say hello  
__What a cutie, what a peach  
__Bathing beauty watch her go…'_

The conductor clapped his hands and nodded, "Alright Candace, take five. Girls take it from the top…"

Candace stepped down from the stage to get some water, while her two friends went on with their practice. Linda walked up to her and praised her daughter,

"Very nice Candace, very nice…"

Candace smiled slightly, "You really think so, mother?"

"Yes my dear, you've come a long way since the beginning of the season."

Candace frowned again, "Does HE agree?" she sighed, "It's been three months, he never comes to see the show anymore… even a word from him, just one."

Linda gave her daughter's hand a squeeze, "You may get more then that. He has been composing again, late at night. Not this cheap Vaudeville trash, something… glorious!"

Candace's eyes widened, "For… for me?"

Linda smiled and nodded, "Continue to work hard. Make yourself useful to him…"

Candace smiled wide and turned back to her water. As her mother walked off, Isabella and Anthony came walking over. Anthony's eyes were filled with wonder as he looked around Phantasma.

He pulled slightly on his mother's hand, begging her to stop, "Mother…"

Isabella chuckled and patted her son's head, "Patience Anthony. First I must find the stage manager, my dressing room, the musical director…"

Yes… Isabella has made the choice to sing tomorrow night. But not for the Phantom, for the sake of her family. They were deep in debt and her voice is the only way they can make money nowadays. With the amount of money the Phantom was going to pay her, her husband would be so pleased.

Anthony smiled wide, "Then we'll go look for our friend? And go see this island?"

Isabella sighed, "I'm sure he'll send for you when he's ready…" unsure of where to go, she tapped the young red head girl ahead of her on the shoulder, "Excuse me miss, would you mind?"

Candace turned and gasped to see who it was, _'Heaven help me, could it be? __No it couldn't possibly…'_

Isabella tilted her head, _'Sorry, do I-'_

Candace nodded happily, _'Yes, I think you do!'_

Isabella looked at her closely, _'Have we?'_

Candace motioned her forward, _'Go on, take a guess!'_

Isabella gasped, _'Wait it can't be, is it?'_

Candace laughed, _'Yes!'_

Isabella squealed and hugged Candace, _'Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!'_

Candace pulled back and looked at her friend, _'Look at you Isabella, regal as a queen and beautiful! _

Isabella smiled and looked at her, '_Candace and you as well- I couldn't hardly tell it's you!'_

They both sang out happily, '_My dear old friend can't believe you're here told friend!'_

Isabella sighed, _'After all this time.' _

Candace nodded, _'So glad you came.'_

_'You look sublime.'_

_'You look the same.'_

They both giggled,_ 'My sweet old friend never thought we'd meet old friend!'_

Isabella spread her arms, _'Look at you, a star!'_

Candace smiled sweetly, _'And you a wife!' _

They both sighed, _'And isn't life a splendid thing!'_

Isabella grinned, _'And here we are…'_

Candace nodded, _'To see the sights…' _

Isabella sand high, _'And sing!'_

Candace frowned slightly, "To sing?"

Isabella suddenly remembered Anthony and presented him to her friend, "And of course as a treat for my son… Candace, this is Anthony!"

Anthony waved but Candace didn't notice. She laughed nervously, "Who hired you to sing here?"

* * *

While they conversed, Phineas was on his way to find Isabella when he suddenly bumped into somebody. He went to apologize when he gasped and saw who it was.

"You!" he nearly growled,

Linda's eyes narrowed, "No… it can't be you…"

"Is this a jest?"

"How can this be?"

"We've come to work!"

Linda raised her eyebrow, "At whose request?"

Phineas held out a paper, "The contract's here!"

"I want to see…" After Phineas handed it over, Linda took a look at it and gasped, "My gosh the price!"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "It's rather high…"

"Why, it's absurd!"

Phineas grabbed the contact back, "Why yes, I know. Inform your boss, that by the by, the fee goes up or else we go…"

The two of them sand mockingly, _'My dear old friend, yet how things appear old friend…'_

Linda frowned, _'He who pays the bill…'_

Phineas nodded, _'Times two or three!'_

_'Be sure he will!'_

_'And handsomely.'_

They both nodded, _'And dear old friend, now that we are clear old friend…'_

Linda crossed her arms, _'That's all very well, but till you're gone you'll wait upon my boss's whim!'_

Phineas smirked, _'Ah yes, your boss. And who is that?' _

Linda grinned darkly, _'It's HIM!'_

* * *

Back with Isabella and Meg, they continued talking about the reason why Isabella was really here.

Candace cleared her throat, '_Sorry, did I hear you right? Here to sing tomorrow night? I'm afraid there must be some mistake. You can't be performing- _

Isabella tilted her head, _'Why?'_

Candace scoffed, _'Mainly, dear, because so am I. I'm in fact the star for heaven's sake. What are you to sing?_

Isabella spoke reassuringly, _'Just one little thing, an aria.' _

Candace gasped. Isabella was… going to sing her song? The song that the master has been working so hard on? Candace shook her head slightly, _'No…'_

Isabella smiled slightly, _'Please you needn't fret. I'm sure you will get your due.'_

* * *

_'Him?' _Phineas snarled,

Linda sneered, _'That's what I said!' _

_'You work for him?'_

_'Now so do you!'_

Phineas gasped, _'My poor wife. We thought him dead. She'll be appalled…'_

Linda raised an eyebrow, _'Unless she knew…'_

Phineas in thunderstruck by this. Without another word, he stormed over to where Isabella and Candace were standing. Isabella sees his look and looks a little nervous, _'Darling, please are you alright?'_

Phineas gripped her arm and hissed in her ear, _'Tell me now that music… who was its creator?'_

Isabella winced at his tight grasp, _'Darling, please don't squeeze so tight.'_

_'Something's going on here, I'll deal with you later.' _

While they conversed, Linda walked over to her daughter. Candace glared at her,_ 'Did you know?'_

Linda shook her head, _'How could I know? Why would they come?'_

Candace rolled her eyes, _'Why won't they go?'_

All four of them turned back each other and sang out happily again, _'My dear old friends, can't believe you're here old friends!'_

Linda spoke up, _'Speaking as your host.'_

Candace raised her arms, _'As an artist!'_

Isabella smiled, _'What a surprise!'_

Phineas frowned, _'To say the least.'_

They all resumed singing together again,

_'Yes dear old friend, that's a happy tear old friend,  
__I can't conceal, try though I may the way I feel, so I pretend.  
__I'm sure it's clear to such a dear old friend!'_

Linda pointed at Isabella, _'You mustn't stay.'_

Isabella frowned, _'Why would I leave?'_

Phineas growled, _'Why are we here?'_

Candace scoffed, _'Don't play naïve!'_

They all sang together again, _'What dear old friends, don't we all live here old friends!'_

Phineas shrugged, _'Nothing has been changed.'_

Candace nodded, _'And never will.'_

Linda added, _'Just rearranged, and yet we're still…'_

Everyone joined in again,

_'Such grand old friends, such devoted and old friends.  
__Words can not suggest what's in my heart, and for the rest why even start?  
__My dear old friends, so much longer near back again at last  
__When everyone is doing great won't this be fun?  
__With dear old friends, utterly sincere old friends.'_

Candace waved at Isabella, _'Honey, break a leg.'_

Phineas put an arm around Isabella's shoulder, _'Madame good day.'_

Linda waved her hand, _'Enjoy your stay!'_

Isabella sighed, _'Hope it extends.'_

They all waved at each other, _'So glad you're here, a lovely dear old friend! Old friend!'_

After they all parted, Isabella noticed that someone was missing. She looked around the area, "Anthony… Anthony… Anthony?"

Phineas heard her and rolled his eyes, "Must we always be chasing after the boy? I promise you, when I find him I'll-"

"No!" Isabella gasped, "I'll look for him, darling."

As they walked away, the sound of rehearsal took place again.

Candace resumed position and sang out again, _'Five, six… a five, six seven eight!_

_Bathing beauty on the beach  
__Bathing beauty say hello  
__What a cutie, what a peach  
__Bathing beauty watch her go…'_

* * *

Somewhere in a darker place, the three freaks the family met yesterday were leading little Anthony to a mysterious part of Phantasma.

Anthony looked nervously at them, "Who are you… where are you taking me?"

Vanessa giggled, "I am Miss Vanessa…"

Johnny smiled, "The Mighty Johnny."

Carl giggled, "Dr. Carl Coconut."

All three bowed, "At your service…"

Vanessa winked, "And his…"

Carl took Anthony's hand, _'Come along and follow us.'_

Vanessa pranced around him, _'Come and follow faster.' _

Johnny waved his hands around, _'Come along and follow us.'_

All the spoke together,

_'Come and meet the master. __  
Hurry up and follow us  
Hurry if you care to  
Soon the dark will swallow us  
Follow if you dare to…'_

They led the boy up a set of stairs, where there was many masks and mannequins around. The Phantom sat at his bizarre desk that almost looked half human.

Anthony looked around in wonder, "Is this where Mr. F lives?"

Carl shook his head, "This is where he works."

Vanessa pushed the boy forward, "Step lively child…"

Johnny smiled, 'He is waiting for you…'

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! ! ! ! Creepy song alert is next, as well as the end of Act One. Then we'll have one more act to come :)**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	7. The Beauty Underneath End of Act One

**Welcome back! :)**

**MeWantACookie: Hee hee hee... XD Wait and see what's next.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Epicness! Yes! :D**

**phinbellafan2298: Yes, yes they did! :D**

**WordNerb93: Here comes the Phantom is right!**

**Sierra-275: Well I've felt in the mood to update this one right now. When I'm ready for the others, then I will write them again :)**

**Michi41: Yes and yes! XD**

**I don't own LND or PnF**

* * *

When Anthony turned to look around some more, he grew entranced by the enchanted room. He gulped and spoke softly, _'What is this place?'_

The Phantom looked up from his musical contraption when he heard the boy. He smiled and spread his arms,

_'This is my realm, illusion's domain __  
Where music and beauty  
And art have faced rain.'_

The Phantom smiled slightly, "Go, look around while I finish my work."

Anthony soon feels drawn to the mysterious piano in the room. He walked over to it and looked over at the Phantom, "May I?"

After receiving a nod, Anthony begins playing a simple, yet eerie tune. The Phantom pauses his work to look over at the boy, "What's this?"

Anthony shrugged slightly, _'Just a song in my head.' _

The Phantom was intrigued by this, "Go on." He urged him,

Anthony began playing again, this time more melodious. He looked around as he played and sang,

_'I think it's beautiful. __  
Beautiful, beautiful notes.  
Beautiful, beautiful sounds.  
Don't you agree?  
It's beautiful!'_

The Phantom mumbled, "This boy."

_'So very beautiful.'_

"This music…"

_'Music that calms and controls.'_

"He plays like me…"

_'Haunting, and lovely, and bold.'_

The listens to the tune once more and shakes his head, feeling quite enraptured about this boy, _'He just ten years old. __ Ten years old!'_ He breathed heavily and exclaimed with excitement, "My gosh… oh my gosh!"

He suddenly turns and signals to the trio of freaks. Vanessa winks and goes to pull a lever that pulls down a beautiful prototype of a half bird woman. Both Vanessa and Anthony are entranced by it's beauty. The Phantom walked over to Anthony and knelt down on his knee to see him eye to eye,

_'Have you ever yearned to go  
Past the world you think you know?  
Been in thrall to the call  
Of the beauty underneath?'_

He stood up and began leading the boy around,

_'Have you let it draw you in,  
Past the place where dreams begin?  
Felt the full breathless pull  
Of the beauty underneath?'_

He picked the boy up and stood him up on the piano,

_'When the dark unfolds it's wings,  
Do you sense the strangest things?  
Things no one would ever guess?  
Things mere words cannot express?'_

Anthony was now hypnotized by everything. He shook his head fast, 'Yes!'

The Phantom placed him down and signaled Carl, who reached over to pull a cloth off of the piano. Underneath the cloth revealed a chandelier that seemed to be made out of beautiful heads. And as if my magic, the heads began singing an accompaniment to the song. The boy gazed at it in wonderment, as the Phantom next motioned to Johnny, who pulls out from the background, this magnificent figure of a warrior. When Anthony saw it he walked slowly over to it. When he was close enough, the figure seemed to come to life as if by magic. Anthony bravely stands in place, utterly enchanted by everything around him.

The Phantom walked over to him and took his hands again,

_'Do you find yourself beguiled  
By the dangerous and wild?  
Do you feed on the need  
For the beauty underneath?_

_Have you felt your senses surge_  
_And surrendered to the urge?_  
_And been hooked as you looked_  
_At the beauty underneath?_

_When you stare behind the night,_  
_Can you glimpse it's primal might,_  
_Might you hunger to posses?_  
_Hunger that you can't repress?'_

Anthony answered with ecstasy, 'Yes!' the young boy looked around with wonderment at everything that was presented to him. He walked away from the Phantom and sang out happily,

_'It seems so beautiful!  
So strange but beautiful!  
Everything's just as you say!'_

The Phantom spoke low to himself,

_'And he's so beautiful...  
Perhaps too beautiful,  
What I suspect cannot be...  
And yet somehow we both see  
The very same waaaaaaay!'_

Anthony raced back over to the Phantom and took his hand while singing excitedly,

_'Is there music in your head?  
Have you followed where it lead?  
And been graced with the taste  
Of the beauty underneath?_

_Does it fill your every sense?_  
_Is it terribly intense?_  
_Tell me you need it too,_  
_Need the beauty underneath?'_

The Phantom smiled and began singing with him,

_'When it lifts it's voice and sings,  
Don't you feel amazing things?  
Things you know you can't confess?  
Things you thirst for nonetheless?'_

Anthony sat up on the piano and reached up at the chandelier that was now being lifted up, _'It's all so beautiful!'_

The Phantom stares at him with disbelief,_ 'Can it be?'_

Anthony sighed, _'Almost too beautiful!'_

They both looked at each other and sang, _'Do you see what I see?'_

"Heavenly!" Anthony breathed out,

The Phantom smiled delightedly, _'To him, it's beautiful! My world is beautiful!'_

Anthony slipped off the piano, but still looked up, _'How can this be what it seems?'_

The Phantom joined in with him,_ 'All of my most secret dreams,__ somehow set freeeeeee!'_

The Phantom spun him around to face him, _'You can feel it…'_

Anthony grinned and whispered, "Yes!"

_'Come closer…'_

"Yes!"

_'You've no fear of the beauty underneath.'_

Anthony vocalized with the tune, _'Ahhh Ahhh…'_

The Phantom grinned widely at him, _'You can face it…'_

Anthony nodded, "Yes!"

_'You can take it.'_

"Yes!"

_'You see through to the beauty underneath! To the splendor!'_

Anthony sighed, _'And the splendor!'_

The Phantom reached up to the air, _'To the glory!'_

_'Glory!'_

_'To the truth of the beauty underneath!'_

Anthony ran around the room excitedly, _'The beauty underneath!'_

The Phantom smiled, _'You'll accept it!'_

Anthony continued wandering around, "Yes!"

_'You'll embrace it!'_

"Yes!"

_'Let me show you the beauty underneath!'_

_'The beauty underneath!'_

The Phantom put his hand to his face, _'To the splendor!'_

Anthony spun around once more, _'Splendor!'_

_'To the glory!'_

_'Glory!'_

_'To the truth of the beauty underneath!'_

_The beauty underneath!_

The Phantom moved his hand to his mask, _'You'll accept it.'_

Anthony nearly shouted, "Yes!"

_'You'll embrace it!'_

"Yes!"

The Phantom whipped of his mask, _'Let me show you the beauty under-'_

As soon as Anthony saw his face, the boy recoiled and screamed, "AAAAAAAH!"

The moment shattered, the Phantom turns and hides his face from the boy. Anthony now looks around in horror and soon hears his mother's frantic voice,

"Anthony! Anthony!"

He ran over to her and threw his arms around her, shaking with terror.

Isabella hushed him, "Anthony it's alright… it's me…"

Anthony sobbed, "It's horrible… horrible mother!"

"Shh… don't be frightened…"

Anthony glanced over at where the Phantom was hiding, and suddenly pushed himself away from Isabella and ran off.

Isabella frowned, "Anthony…?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the Phantom right behind her, _'__How could you think I wouldn't guess?'_

Isabella turned to face him and saw that his mask was in place, "What do you mean?"

He glared daggers at her, _'How could you think I wouldn't know?'_

Isabella's eyes grew wide, "Oh no!"

The Phantom pointed at her, _'Do you have something to confess?'_

Isabella shook her head quickly, "Please don't make me!"

The Phantom grasped her throat and shouted,_ 'I want the truth right now if so!'_

Isabella gulped and sang weakly,

_'Once upon another time,__  
You loved me yet left me alone  
But that's not all you did,  
You left me with a son…'_

The Phantom gasped and released her. His eyes grew wide and he started shaking. A son… he had a son? He turned away as she continued to sing to him,

_'Ever since that other time  
I wished, how I wished you'd have known  
I kept the secret hid  
The secret my marriage forbid  
What else could I have done?'  
Just love!'_

The Phantom fell to his knees and sang out sadly, _'Our son!'_

Isabella nodded, _'Just live…'_

The Phantom sobbed and looked at his hands,_ 'My son!'_

Isabella looked sadly at him,_ 'Just give what I could give,__ and take what little I deserve.'_

She approached the Phantom, who was now sobbing in his hands. She laid a comforting hand on his head and he reached up with his left hand to grasp it.

He held her hand tight and whispered, "My own flesh and blood, and even he recoils in horror from me…" He looked back at her and mumbled, "Just like his mother…"

Isabella felt a tear sliding down her own cheek. She looked into his eyes and sighed,

_Forgive me, I beg you,__  
If you can…  
I've brought you nothing but woe,  
Tomorrow night I'll sing with all my might  
Sing for you again!'_

She paused and nodded, "Then we'll go…"

She released his hand and quickly walked out, leaving him alone. The Phantom stood and wiped his eyes. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and approached it. He glared at his masked face and sang,

_'From out of ugliness, such light  
From out of darkness, such a flame.  
In him, my wrongness is made right,  
And yet he loathes me just the same…'_

He turned away and sang angrily,

_'So let him shun me in disgust!  
Let him flee this cursed face!  
If I must hide from him I must!  
Yet shall he be my saving grace!'_

He started trembling again and smiled slightly,

_'For Isabella, My Isabella,  
If it's true he's my reason to live,  
Then Isabella, Then our boy  
Shall have all I can give!  
Ah Isabella!'_

He looked around excitedly at all of his creations,

_'All I create on this earth!  
All that I'll never be worth,  
All shall be his!'_

He looked around once more before disappearing into the shadows. When he was out of sight, Linda pushed through one of the secret walls and stood in the room. She whispered to herself, "All shall be his?"

She shook her head and sang furiously ,

_'Ten long years and he casts us aside__  
Ten long years, this is how we're repaid?  
Ten long dark of toil and tears  
Now what we worked for will go to that child!_

_All our hopes were at last in our grasp_  
_All our dreams and the plans that we __laid_  
_Everything is vanishing_  
_And we get discarded, rejected, reviled!_

_All of the bonds in between have been torn!_  
_All of the love that we gave him was worn!_  
_All would be ours if that bastard had never been BORN!'_

She buried her head sadly into her hands before walking back out of the room...

* * *

**Le gasp! What a creepy chapter, as well as a secret coming out and now a threat! What next? XDD I reccomend that you all listen to the song 'The Beauty Underneath' because it is an epic and amazing song! If you do, please look for the one by Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom! *faints from epicness* His voice... oh man...**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	8. Devil Take the Hindmost

**Hello everyone! XD**

**WordNerb93: Yes poor Phantom... :( I love the Phantom, he's cool.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Mine too! Great song! :D**

**MeWantACookie: Are you kidding? Ramin is AUH-MAZING! :D AND SOOOO CUTE! XDDD lol**

**Michi41: Drama! DUn dun DUN!**

**phinbellafan2298: Love that song too! :D**

**Sieraa-275: I'd love to do the, challenge. BUT as you know I have so much on my plate right now between life and other older unfinished stories. Once I play catch up, write out my other plots and wait for my life to slow down, I can then think of new ideas and more requests again. :)**

**I don't own PnF**

* * *

Dawn began to break through, showing that the nighttime was almost over. At the end of the Cony Island pier, there was a desolate bar that was emptying now of its night customers… well, all except one that is. Phineas sat alone at the bar stool, clothes rumple from wearing them all day and night, hair all a muss and in need of a brushing and an empty glass in his hand.

When the bartender walked by again, Phineas motioned over to him, "One more…"

The bartender sighed, "Oh, buddy, don't you think you've had enough? It's practically morning already."

Phineas rammed his drink down on the bar and nearly yelled, "One more, I said!"

The bartender shrugged and began pouring him another drink, "All, right, all right. My shift is over anyway, so let's settle the bill okay?"

Phineas sighed and dumped a handful of change unto the table and began drinking his new glassful. As the bartender collected the money, he looked closer at Phineas and shook his head slightly, "Jeez, you're in a bad way, aren't you? Worse than most that end up here. Here's the morning shift, maybe he'll know what to do with you…"

The bartender leaves as the morning shift arrives. Phineas thought about his words and sighed, "Yes, what to do with me. That's the question, isn't it? That's always been the question. Ever since the beginning..."

His eyes glistened at the thought of his dear wife,

_'She looks for sympathy, I give her sorrow  
She asks for honesty, I've none to borrow  
She needs my tender kiss  
She begs it of me, I give her ugliness  
Why does she love me?_

_She yearns for higher things_  
_Things I can't give her_  
_The rush that music brings I can't deliver_  
_And even when she sings and soars above me_  
_I try to clip her wings…_  
_Why does she love me?'_

He motioned to the new bartender, _'One more drink, sir. That's what I need don't you think, sir? Leave the hurt behind…'_

The morning bartender looks up for a second then looks back down. Phineas looks back at him and spoke roughly, "Do you hear me? Another drink!"  
Without a word, the bartender pours him another glass. Phineas takes it and drinks half of it before singing sadly,

_'She wants the man I was, husband and father  
At least she thinks does, she needn't bother  
Beneath this mask I wear, there's nothing of me  
Just horror, shame, despair  
Why does she love me?'_

He looked to the bartender and sighed, _'How about you, sir? Tell me what am I to do, sir? Leave the hurt behind…'_

Suddenly the door bursts open and in walked Candace. She had a bathing suit on as well as a towel. She looked to the bar and spoke cheerfully,_ 'Morning, Bernie, coffee please! Hurry up before I freeze. I'll just take it black.' _

While he got her the coffee, she looked around and saw Phineas sitting alone. She snickered as she gracefully walked over and poked his shoulder, "Mother said I'd find you here…"

Phineas looked up sleepily and attempted to stand, "Candace…"

Candace raised an eyebrow, "Do you know where you are?"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Hell, I imagine."

"Around here they call it suicide hall. It's where people end up when they don't know where else to go. The hopeless, the desperate... good place to step off the side of the pier and quietly vanish.

"You seem to be a regular."

Candace shrugged, "Me? I come here to swim…

_This town is coarse and cold and mean  
It's hard to keep your conscience clean  
Faceless in the crowd, anything's allowed_

_And so I come at dawn each day_  
_Come to wash it all away_  
_Sink into the sea, blue and cool and kind_  
_Let it set me free, let the past unwind_  
_Leave the hurt behind.'_

She sighed and shook her head, "You should never have come to America. It's not a place for people like you and Isabella. It's too easy to forget who you are and where you belong. That's why Mother says you must leave here… now. Take your wife and the boy and go.

Phineas frowned, "Leave? What about tonight? The concert, the money? Am I to just run away… from him?

Candace nodded, "When the sun rises tomorrow we can all start again. Clean…

_Sail across the sea, put us out of mind  
Close your eyes and flee, let yourself stay blind  
Leave this place behind...'_

She quickly grabbed her coffee and ran off. Phineas looked to where she ran off and called after her, "Candace! I'm not afraid of him! I've bested him before! And if he ever had the courage to meet me face to face… man to man!"

He growled and turned to walk back to the bar. He froze when he saw the bartender in plain view… the bartender was none other then the Phantom. Phineas shook his head slightly and whispered,

"No… no it can't be…"

The Phantom snickered, "Not afraid of me, you say?"

Phineas backed up slightly and pointed at him, "Stay back… or I'll kill you I promise you!"

The Phantom smiled, "Of course not, as you say you've BEATEN me before. But that was a long time ago, Phineas… and we were playing a different game."

He approached Phineas and looked at him with disgust,

_'Look at you, deep in debt__  
Stinking drunk, pitiful.  
Shall we two, make a bet  
Devil take the hindmost.'_

Phineas frowned and spoke,

_'Look at you, foul as sin_  
_Hideous… horrible._  
_Call the stakes, deal me in_  
_Devil take the hindmost.'_

The Phantom smiled, _'Our Isabella will choose tonight!'_

Phineas nodded,_ 'Let her choose!'_

_'Is she yours or mine?'_

_'You draw the line!'_

The Phantom pointed at him, _'If she sings you loose tonight.'_

Phineas stood up straighter,_ 'I won't loose!'_

_'You leave from here.'_

_'Fine!'_

_'Disappear.'_

Phineas agreed again, _'Fine and if she won't__? If I win?'_

The Phantom waved his hand, _'All your debts, wiped away.'_

Phineas nodded,_ 'Very well lets begin.'_

They both grasped each other's hands and spoke, _'Devil take the hindmost.'_

When they released each other, they both circled each other and spoke at the same time, overlapping their different words.

Phineas spoke,

_'You think you have the odds  
You think you're in control  
You think you've fixed the dice  
Well I will gladly roll  
I'll bet against the house  
I'll even double down.  
Fortune's on my side  
I won her long ago  
I won her from you then  
I reach her even now  
I'll win her back again.'_

While the Phantom spoke these words,

_'I will be_  
_'It's the truth  
Every roll, riskier  
All the rules, rearranged  
Fate has redesigned most.  
Cut the deck, let us play  
Read your die, once again  
In the end.'_

Phineas rammed his fist down, _'And when the game is done!'_

The Phantom nodded, _'Either way!'_

They both spoke at the same time again,

_'Devil take the hindmost!  
Now Isabella shall choose at last  
is she yours or mine?'_

Phineas folded his arms and looked smug, _'We've a son__ our bond's secure.'_

The Phantom raised an eyebrow, _'Are you sure? Are you so sure?'_

Phineas's face fell slightly, _'What?__ What do you mean?'_

The Phantom sighed,

_'Such a child__, strange to see  
Different… musical  
Is he more you or me?  
Which one do you find most?'_

Phineas grew nervous and muttered, _'You lie…'_

The Phantom snickered, _'Deal your card…'_

Phineas pointed at him,_ 'I call your bluff…'_

_'Let them fall…'_

_'The game is on…'_

_'Choose your hand…'_

_'And we will see…_

_'Try your best…'_

_'Who wins out, one stands for all…'_

'He who wins…'

They both spoke at the same time, _'Wins it all!__ Devil take the hindmost!'_

The Phantom snarled,_ 'Deal your card!'_

Phineas narrowed his eyes, _'I call your bluff!'_  
_  
'Let them fall!'_

_'The game is on!'_

_'Choose your hand!'_

_'And we will see!'_

'Try your best!'

_'Who wins out, one stands for all…_

_'He who wins…'_

They both spoke at the same time, _'Wins it all! …Devil take the hindmost.'_

The Phantom approached him and pointed at him, "She walks, you leave together! Pockets full, debts paid! But if she sings… you leave alone."

He stepped away and vanished into the shadows. Phineas relaxed and spoke almost menacing, "Devil take the hindmost." He stared at where the man just disappeared and realized the enormity of this bet he just made. He could lose everything… his child… his wife… his Isabella…

He stumbled back slightly and started breathing heavily, "What have I done? I could lose her forever…" he looked down at himself and trembled, "Look at me… and the concert is only hours away…"

* * *

**Le gasp! More choices...! Now what? Well we're nearing the end of this story actually... :D**

**Thanks for reading, review?**


	9. Bathing Beauty

**Been waaaay too long since I updated this one :3**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Yes... :( Poor Phinny**

**Phinbellafan2298: Seriously, what was he thinking? Yep a couple more chapters to go now.**

**WordNerb93: Exactly... but we'll see what happens next.**

**Guest: Love that line too... and share my other activities other then FF? Well work at the buisness, chores at the house, singing, taking care of our animals...**

**Michi41: It's hard to decide isn't it? **

**Hard Coaster: Ahhhhh!**

**MeWantACookie: Yes very clever xD**

**request person: Not taking any requests at this time, but I'll consider it :)**

**Read-a-holic2200 notloggedin: Le gasp! Lucky xDDD And I'm gald you like POTO and LND sooo much~**

**Sierra-275: Yes I know that they're making a Les Miserables movie! xDDD Omi it looks soooooooo amazing~ Can't wait to see it.**

**I don't own PnF or LND**

* * *

The next day came around and it was perfect. The sun shone brightly on those who were anxiously waiting to enter Phantasma one last time before the season could end. Once the gates opened up, the large crowd poured inside and started going on their way. Everyone was there was in a great mood and began singing,

'_It's the last day of the season__and there ain't a single cloud.__  
__What a day to leave the city on a spree!__  
__Away from all the hustle and the bustle and the crowd,__  
__On a little slice of heaven by the sea!__It's the last day of the season to indulge,__  
__Forget the factory and the scrum!__  
__To be rested and relaxed and fancy free,__  
__One day more then back to work!__  
__To flee from all the bother and the hassle and the noise!'_

A man held the hand of a young woman, _'With your lady…'_

The lady giggled,_ 'And your fella…'_

A young couple walked by pushing a carriage, _'And your kids and your umbrella!'_

Everyone all joined in again,

'_On a little slice of heaven by the sea!__  
__The surf, the sand, the breeze, the food,__  
__The peace and calm, the restful mood,__  
__Amid the sea and spray__, __the city falls away.__  
__The sun, the sea, the salty air,__  
__The miles of beach with room to spare…'_

Everyone started spreading out and pointing around to all the different things to see and do,

'_And the pretzels!'__  
_

'_And the custard!'__  
_

'_And the girls!'_

_'The francs!'__  
_

'_The mustard!'__  
_

'_And the tanning!'__  
_

'_And the lotion!'_

_'And the pier!'__  
_

'_The beer!__  
_

'_The ocean!__  
_

'_And the oysters!'__  
_

'_And the pickles!'__  
_

'_And the knockers!'__  
_

'_And the steamers!'_

Everyone sighed happily,

'_It's a little slice of heaven by the sea__  
__What a treat to get away__from the frantic and the fray,__  
__All the cluster and the fuss!__  
__To this placid little beach, far beyond the city's reach,__  
__And it's only for us…__What a joy to convalesce__, __from the city's wild excess.__  
__And forget it all like thus,__  
__On this sheltered little slice__, __of a seaside paradise...__  
__It's the last day of the season__, __so relax and have a beer__  
__Hurry up, the summer's almost over...'_

Everyone now walked wordlessly around, looking in wonder and amazement at everything Phantasma has to offer. Suddenly a large hot air balloon caught the attention of the crowd. It came closer and closer until it finally landed on the beach. The crowd gasped delightedly when the door to the basket opened and the trio of freaks hopped out in costume. Everyone began clapping happily.

Johnny spread his arms, "Ladies, gents!"

Carl pointed to a civilian, "You, good sir!"

Vanessa winked at another one, "And you my friend!"

All three giggled, _'Everyone…'_

Carl smiled wide, "Time for fun!"

Johnny looked excitedly, "Here tonight…"

Carl pretended to be waving around a rope, "Reigning in the season's end."

Vanessa giggled, "Mr. F's last surprise…"

All three of them pointed to the direction of the theater, _'Starting soon upon our stage, a performance of the age!'_

Johnny made an apple mysteriously appear in his hands, "Wonders and astonishments for your delectation."

Carl motioned around, "Marvelous automatons of his own creation."

Johnny made the apple disappear again, "Plus, a finale to sweep you away!"

All three announced loud and happily,_ 'Brought from Paris to perform, just one day! Come see the breathtaking Isabella Daae!'_

Everyone cheered and rushed to get to the theater to get a seat. The theater house was packed within minutes of the announcement. Once everyone was seated, the three trio appeared on stage. A drum roll began sounding as Johnny stepped forward and raised his arms,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Mr. F is pleased to present to you, his final surprise of the season!"

Carl stepped by his side and motioned to a poster of Isabella, "A command performance by Isabella Daae, the most heavenly diva of this, or any, age!"

Vanessa held a finger up, "But first for those of you whose taste is a little more earth bound…"

Johnny turned to the side and crossed his arms, "The sweet heart of the mid way!"

Carl raised his arms over his head, "The Ooh-La-La girl!"

Vanessa stood with a hand on her hip, "The incomparable!"

All three proclaimed loudly, "CANDACE GIRY!"

They ran offstage as the curtain opened, revealing the background that looked like the beach. A line of chorus girls, all in their bathing suits, stepped back to reveal Candace, fully dressed. She smiled happily and turned to the crowd singing,

_'I took a little trip to Coney Island,__  
__To get away from all the city sprawl,__  
__I couldn't bare to choose which bathing suit to use.__  
__So goodness me I guess I brought them all!__  
__But when at last I got to Coney Island,__  
__And found myself a spot upon the sand,__  
__I noticed something strange, there was no place to change…'_

The chorus girls gasped, "Uh oh!"

Candace spread her arms to all the girls, _'And so I asked my friends to lend a hand. Girls?'_

All the girls ran over with towels and held them in front of Candace, so only her legs are showing. They giggled and sang,_ '__Ahhhh…'_

Candace threw her blouse over the towels.

'_Ooooooh…'_

Then her skirt flew over as well.

_'Bathing Beauty take a look at you!'_

The girls dropped the towel, revealing Candace in her bathing suit. The girls lined up and began singing and dancing with her,

_'Bathing Beauty on the beach,__Bathing Beauty say hello!__  
__What a cutie! What a peach! Bathing Beauty watch her go,__  
__Hosing under her parasol she is what you call a real spectacle,__  
__Prim and proper with class and poise__  
__She's got the boys apoplectically.__  
__Bathing beauty on the beach see her practically glow__  
__Wearing a smile and giving Coney Island a bathing beauty of the show!__  
_

They grabbed the towels and held it in front of Candace again, _'Bathing beauty on the beach…'_

They lowered them and Candace was in a new bathing suit, "STRIPES!"

The girls squealed and covered her back up again, _'__Ohhhhhh! What a cutie! What a peach…'_

They dropped the towels again, and Candace once again changed her bathing suit. She giggled, "SPOTS!"

The girls laughed, _'Ohhhhhh! Bathing beauty, bathing beauty…'_

The towels went back up again and Candace's voice was heard, "Checks?"

The girls went down the line puzzled, "Checks! Checks? Checks! Checks? CHECKS!"

The towels dropped again and Candace just shrugged happily, "Oops!"

The girls ran around holding parasols, and opened them up,

_'Bathing beauty on the beach see her practically glow!__  
__Taking in sun and send the boys a-runnin'__  
__Rollin' in clover and getting tan all over__  
__Wearing a smile and giving Coney Island__  
__A bathing beauty of the show!__  
__Bathing beauty say...'_

Candace waved and smiled wide, _'__HELLO!'_

They all posed as the music stopped and the crowd burst into loud applause. The girls bowed and walked out, leaving Candace to take her last bows. As she ran off the stage, Carl walked on the stage, clapping and shouting over the thunderous applause,

"Ladies and gentlemen Miss Candace Giry the Ooh-La-La Girl! In just a few moments Isabella Daae the world's most celebrated song bird will be making her American debut here at Phantasma! But first performing fits of fantastic muscular strengths the Mighty Johnny…"

Candace ran excitedly backstage, and grabbed her robe. As she tied it around her waist she ran off to look for her mother. She found Linda pacing nervously backstage and looking down at the ground. Candace ran to her and grabbed her arm, smiling widely at her,

'_Mother did you watch__, __everything is sold!__  
__Mother can't you tell__the new routine, it went so well__  
__I was worried just a touch, that it might have been too much.__  
__Just a bit, well, rather free!__  
__But just listen to the crowd why they've never been so loud!__  
__Screaming only for me.'_

Linda sighed and looked at her sadly, "Candace-"

Candace didn't hear her and spread her arms happily,

_'And the Master must have heard, every note and every word__  
__Mother, tell me, did he see?'_

Linda looked even more sad, "Candace stop it-"

Candace continued, _'Even he will now concede__, __I'm the only one he'll need…' _she paused when she saw her mother's look and tilted her head, "Mom what's wrong?"

Linda sighed sadly, _'Candace, sweet fool, you did all that you could__. __Charming, bright and yet still not enough…'_

Candace's looked turned somewhat panicked, "What? What do you mean?"

Linda looked at her frowning,_ 'How you danced__they're all entranced__. Yes__ all but the one whose entrancement we sought…'_

Candace's eyes grew wide, "He wasn't there?"

Linda shook her head, _'Where poor girl, do you think that he was?__Yes, that's right, in with her all along…'_

Candace looked almost angry, "With Isabella?"

Linda nodded, _'Dreaming of their child, they're love__too smitten to give you one moment of thought-'_

Candace spoke almost hysterically, "But you said-"

Linda turned away, _'All that you gave him, it's all been a waste-'_

Candace blocked her ears, "You're wrong!"

_'All that you've done it has all been erased-'_

Candace screamed, "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Linda sighed,_ 'Now he has them,__as for us…__We ha__ve both been replaced…'_

Candace buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees, "No!"

* * *

**Le gasp~! What more could happen...? Guess we'll find out then :3**

**Thanks for reading, review?**


	10. Devil Take the Hindmost Reprise

**I know I updated this story once already today... buuuuut I quickly wrote out the next chappie and couldn't wait until tomorrow :3 **

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: She gets the 'Epic Fail' award for this -_- xD**

**Michi41: Nope she isn't... and bcjbcefh really? xDDD Cool~~ Oh I actually was in Hershy for my bday last week and I saw Beauty and the Beast Broadway Tour in the nearby theater... i was amazing~**

**Hard Coaster: Here it is~**

**WordNerb93: Eyup yup...**

**I don't own PnF or LND**

* * *

Backstage in the dressing room area, Isabella sat at her vanity, setting her curly black hair into a bun. Anthony paced around the room, humming his own little song and looking around curiously. Even the dressing rooms looked interesting to him.

Isabella looked over at him, "Anthony, could you hand me those earrings? The diamond ones on the left." Anthony nodded and di as he was told, still humming. After Isabella put her earrings in she stood and smiled, "There how do I look?"

Anthony looked at his mother and smiled wide. She wore a gorgeous blue dress that glided down her body and feathered out on the skirt. Her hair was in an updo bun and the earrings she wore tied it all together. He has never seen his mother like this before… she looked so perfect to him.

He walked up to her and smiled wide, _'__You look so beautiful__, __so very beautiful__. __Like a queen in a book…'_

Isabella smiled wide and ruffled her son's head, _'__You too are beautiful__, __so very beautiful.__Once this performance is through,__we'll spend some time__just us two. Won't that be fun?'_

There was a small knock on the door and Phineas entered. Isabella's eyes widened when she saw him. Something was… different about him. He was clean cut again, he wore a nice suit and there was no trace of a scowl or remorse in his countenance.

Anthony smiled and ran up to him, "Father! Doesn't Mother look lovely tonight?"

Phineas smiled lovingly at his wife, "Indeed she does. As lovely as she looked the very first time I came to her dressing room door."

Isabella smiled, "And look at you, Phineas! You look just like that handsome boy in the opera box. The one who would always toss me a single red rose…"

Phineas smiled and looked down at Anthony, "Please Anthony, if you don't mind… would you wait outside a while?"

Anthony smiled, "May I go exploring? By myself?"

Isabella spoke up, "Yes but stay back stage my dear. When I'm finished meet me here."  
Anthony was halfway out the door when he called back, "I will!"

After he left, Phineas turned to Isabella and approached her. He sighed and spoke slowly and softly, _'__Since our wedding day__things have gone astray…'_

Isabella frowned slightly, "Phineas-"

Phineas spoke over her softly, 'I'm not proud of the way that I have acted…'

Isabella sighed, "We've both been-"

Phineas shook his head,_ 'The demands I've made__all the hopes mislaid__. __I'm aware of the price they've exacted.' _He walked up to her and took her hands, _'Though I have no right to ask you to,__there's one thing more I'd have you do__  
__If you love me as I love you…'_

Isabella squeezed his hands softly, "Anything darling."

Phineas looked into her eyes, _'Don't sing the song, dear.'_

Isabella gasped, "What? But Phineas-"

_'You have to know something's terribly wrong, dear.'_

Isabella shook her head slightly,_ 'But I have to do this. It's what we agreed to.'_

Phineas blinked and turned away, _'That hell spawn demon. He's had us playing his game all along, dear.'_

Isabella put a hand on his shoulder,_ 'Just let me just get through this. Listen, please. I need to…'_

Phineas turned to face her again, his eyes filled with love and sorrow. He held her waist and looked into her eyes,

'_You need so much it's true, and I've denied you. __  
__You need the man you knew,__back here beside you.__  
__You'll have him back I vow__, j__ust ask it of me.__  
__But we must leave here now__… __If you still love me.'_

Isabella looked at him, hope filled her eyes, "Do you mean it, Phineas? Truly?"

Phineas nodded and spoke almost frantically, "I've booked a passage for three on the Atlantic Queen. It leaves in an hour, we'll have just enough time. I beg you. Lets be on it. For both our sakes… and the child's…" he stoked her cheek and leaned in closer to her, _'__Leave this place behind…'_

She closed her eyes as his lips connected with hers. She felt his lips move against hers slightly, and she did the same. When they broke apart, Phineas stepped back, still looking into her eyes. She watched as he finally turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. She kept her gaze on the spot where he was just standing before.

She jumped slightly when she saw something moving in the shadows. Her eyes grew wide as the Phantom came out of one of the shadows and approached her. He put her hands on her neck and she gasped and closed her eyes. To her surprise, she felt something cold and heavy on her neck when his hands left. She opened her eyes and turned to look in the mirror. He eyes grew wide when she saw the most beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. She then looked up in the mirror at the Phantom, who was standing right behind her. His expression was soft as he put his hands gently back on her shoulders. His voice rang in her ears as he sang,

_'He knows his love is not enough__, __he knows he isn't what you need.__  
__He knows you're made of finer stuff__, __I think on that, we're all agreed.__  
__It's time to leave him in the dust__, __it's time to be who you should be!__  
__It's time to do now as you must__, __and set the music in you free.  
__In moments, mere moments,__drums will roll.  
__There'll you stand just like before.  
__The crowd will hush__, __and then in one sweet rush  
__I will hear you sing once more.  
__And music, our music__, __will swell and then unwind  
__Like two strands of melody at last entwined!  
__Fulfill us, complete us__, __make us full!  
__Seal our bond forever more!  
__Tonight, for me, __embrace your destiny!  
__Let me hear you sing __once more!'_

Isabella looked wide eyed and watched as he stepped back and disappeared into the shadows again. Another knock on the door startled her. She turned and looked as a stagehand peeked in and said, "Miss Daae its time."

After he stepped out, Isabella trembled slightly and sang lightly, _'Twisted in every way__, __what answer can I give?'_ She hugged herself tightly and breathed out heavily. She looked to the shadows and sang shakily, _'__I know I can't refuse __and yet I wish I could__… __Oh gosh…'_

She held a hand to her face as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Her heart felt lighter as she heard the sweet voice of her husband somewhere nearby, _'Isabella, Isabella don't think that I don't care…' _her eyes widened when she heard the Phantom's sweet voice add,_ '__But every hope and every prayer __rests on you now…'_

She breathed in deeply and wiped her eyes, before opening up the door and walking out. She bit her lip slightly as she made her way to the stage, still unsure of what to do at this point. She knows in her heart that she can't have them both… she must choose one or the other. But it hurts her to think about losing one or the other. As she walked unto the stage, she looked up at the curtains that blocked her from the audience. She trembled slightly and looked straight ahead.

Meanwhile nearby, Anthony roamed around backstage, humming his little tune over and over to himself. He looked up as the stage hands talked to each other.

"Ready on the rail?"

"Ready on the rail!"

He shrugged and kept walking, unaware of the drama taking place on stage…

Phineas stood above the stage, looking down at his wife. He could tell she was in deep thought and wonder what she could be thinking about right now.

He sang low to himself,

'_Will she sing? __Will she flee? __What is she thinking now?__  
__Is it him? __Is it me? __Devil take the hindmost…'_

The stage hands called out again, "Ready on the floor?" there was a reply from another stagehand, "Ready on the floor!"

The Phantom looked down from the other side of the stage, and sang softly as well, overlapping with Phineas,

_'Obey your heart__, __and sing for me__  
__You want it so__, __stay and be mine__  
__Eternally…__Devil take the hindmost.'_

'_Will she stay? __Will she go?__  
__Does she know__, __even know?__  
__Please, Isabella stop the show__  
Devil take the hindmost…'_

They both sang low at the same time, _'__Now it's time __to make your choice__. __Do it for our son!'_

The Phantom leaned forward, _'Use your head…'_

Phineas sighed, _'No time to wait…'_

They both sang low, _'__Hesitate__… __we're all undone…'_

The stage hands spoke up again, "Ready in the pit?"

"Ready in the pit!"

Linda looked out at Isabella from behind a curtain. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sang, unknowing she's overlapping with Phineas and the Phantom,  
_  
__'Perhaps she won't go on__, __perhaps she'll lose her nerve__  
__Perhaps her voice won't serve __a__nd she will fail him now__  
__And then my child and I __w__ill get what we deserve!'_

Phineas repeated,

_'Will she stay? __Will she go?__  
__Does she know__, e__ven know?__  
__Please, Isabella __stop the show…'_

The Phantom repeated,

_'Obey your heart __and sing for me__  
__Give me the child __eternally…'__  
_

All three of them sighed,

_'Devil take the hindmost.__  
__Now it's time __n__o turning back__  
__All is on the line!__  
__Here it is the final dance__  
__One last chance to get what's mine!'_

Linda looked up and saw the Phantom standing above her. As he disappeared into the darkness, she spoke low to herself, "I hope Isabella is worthy of you. I hope her singing makes up for what your blindness has done to Candace and me!"

Candace emerged from behind Anthony and motioned for him to follow her. He did happily, and took her hand. Candace looked back at Isabella and spoke before turning to leave with him, _'Devil take the hindmost…'_

The stage hand motioned to another stage hand, "And… curtain!"

* * *

**Gasp! O_O What next! ? *faints***

**Thanks for reading. review?**


	11. Love Never Dies

**Story is coming to a close... lets see what's next.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: xDDDDDD Oh yes...**

**Michi41: Soooomeone xD**

**WordNerb893: Oh really...? :3**

**MeWantACookie: Dun dun dun!**

**Sierria-275: I did delete it and... here's your Chicken Burrito~**

**I don't own LND or PnF**

* * *

The curtains slowly opened up and the music began to play a sweet tune. Isabella looked around at the audience and saw something move at the corner of her eyes. To her shock Phineas and the Phantom stood on either side of her offstage. Both waiting to see what she was going to say or do…

She took in a deep breath and looked back straight ahead at the crowd. Her que came and the band waited for her to sing. She faltered slightly, but took a deep breath, stepped forward and sung softly,

_'Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start,_  
_One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart._  
_It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul_  
_It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_  
_Try to deny it and try to protest_  
_But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed…'_

She paused for a second and took a deep breath,

_'Love never dies, love never falters.__  
__Once it has spoken, love is yours…__  
__Love never fails, love never alters.__  
__Hearts may get broken, love endures…__  
__Hearts may get broken, love endures…__And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone,__  
__That love takes on a life much bigger than your own…__  
__It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair,__  
__And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear.__  
__Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain.__  
__And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain…'_

Phineas breathes out deeply as she paused again. He knew her choice… it was just as clear as her voice when hitting those notes. With dignity and class, he slowly turned and walked to the exit.

Isabella saw and her eyes grew wide. She went to take a step and reach out to him, but remembering the hundreds of people watching her, she thought better of it. She gulped and looked back out to the crowd,

_'Once it has spoken, love is yours__  
__Love never dies, love never alters__  
__Hearts may get broken, love endures__  
__Hearts may get broken...'_

She caught sight of the Phantom watching her and finally felt the courage inside her rise up. She knew her choice… and she was going through with it. She turned to the audience and in the first time in a long time, she sang her heart out,

_'Love never dies, love will continue!__  
__Love keeps on beating, when you're gone!__  
__Love never dies, once it is in you!__  
__Life may be fleeting, love lives on…__  
__Life may be fleeting...__  
__Love lives on.'_

After the band quieted, the whole theater broke into thunderous applause. She took it in and bowed politely to everyone. Her heart fluttered when she heard the Phantom himself clapping for her. Flowers and garlands were thrown onto the stage for her. She blew a couple kisses and gathered a couple of the bouquets up. She gave them one last bow before finally fleeing off the stage.

She ran into her dressing room to avoid the cameras until she collected herself. She set the flowers she held down and breathed out heavily. She felt so… alive. More alive then she ever felt in a long time. That song… everything about it… she meant every word she sang, every single word.

She looked behind her and smiled when she saw the Phantom walk out of the shadows. He was smiling warmly at her as he sang to her, _'Ah, Isabella my, Isabella, what a triumph you gave me tonight__. __My Isabella, all the dark silent years now set right, ah Isabella…'_

She smiled warmly at him and sighed, _'The song was beautiful, it sounded beautiful__, __every note, every word.__And it felt beautiful, and I felt beautiful…'_

They held each other hands and sang out strongly, _'__Lost in the music once more!__  
__Feeling it rise up and soar__! __Alive once again!'_

They smiled once more at each other before letting their lips meet for a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck and he lifted her up by her waist and twirled her around. She chuckled affectionately when he placed her back down. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to her small table. She tilted her head when she saw a letter to her on the table. She picked it up, tore the seal and began reading it out loud…

"My dearest wife..."

As she read she could hear Phineas's voice ringing in her head, "Little Bella, I beg you, forgive me…"

She gasped, "Phineas no!"

"…Little Bella, ah, what fools we once were. Long ago in our youth…"

Isabella sighed, "In Paris, at the opera…"

"Romantic idiot..."

Isabella looked straight ahead, "Those two people are gone…" she sighed and looked back to the note, reading it out loud, "Now I must go, our choices are made. The opera is done; the last notes have been played. May your angel of music watch over you now and give you what I wish I gave you somehow. Yours, in regret, Phineas."

She felt a small tear in her eye, but it quickly dries when she suddenly remembers something, "Anthony..?"

The Phantom frowned lightly, "What is it?"

Isabella looked around nervously, "Anthony?"

He tensed up, "What's wrong?"

"ANTHONY!"

He took her hands, "What's wrong?"

She trembled lightly, "He should be here, he was meant to be here!"

The Phantom's frown turned angry, _'It's that idiot Phineas! Why I'll kill that drunken fool!__That he dare take this child__, __a child that isn't his…' _He opened the door and called out, "JOHNNY!"

Johnny ran right over, "Yes Sir?"

The Phantom spoke quickly and angrily,_ 'Seal the port, blockade each road__  
__Call in every favor that I'm owed__! __I'll be damned if he leaves this isle!'_

Johnny knew what he was talking about and shook his head, "Sir Phineas left here in a carriage, saw with my own eyes, sir… There was no one with him."

The Phantom seized Johnny and pulled him by his shirt so their eyes were mere inches apart. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Are you quite certain he left here alone?"

Johnny nodded quickly, "Sir, was there anyone else here backstage?"

The Phantom released him and mumbled, _'Yes. Yes...__Madame Linda, she was here, with her vicious little sneer__, __and that comment she made…__The ungrateful back-biting snake!__She's been greedy, yes indeed, she'll get hers now guaranteed!'_ he looked to Johnny and motioned him off, _'__Go now, quickly, bring her round__! __Bring the boy safe and sound__! __Then I'll tear her limb from limb!'_

Within seconds, Johnny was back, pushing Linda into the room. She dusted off her dress and scowled at the Phantom, "What is the meaning of this? How dare your minions manhandle me in this fashion? I demand an answer."

The Phantom growled and seized her roughly by the shoulders, "The boy woman! What have you done with him?"

Linda blinked and looked shocked, "The boy, you think I took the boy? Why would I do such a thing? Do you think I don't know who he is? _All these years, w__ho has been more faithful more than I? No one!'_

The Phantom looked warningly at her, 'Linda!'

She stared at him, _'All these years, how can you think I'd hurt that child?'_

The Phantom shook her shoulders, "My patience is running dry!"

Linda All these years,_ '__I__'ve been mother to you and Isabella as much as my daughter!'_

The Phantom snarled, "Enough!"

Linda pointed out, _'Do you think I don't know it hurts to see one's own child brought to harm?'_

Knowing she spoke truth about not knowing Anthony's whereabouts, the Phantom pushed her away and called out frantically, "Anthony! Anthony! ANTHONY!"

He panted and felt Isabella put a hand on his shoulder. His attention was drawn when he saw Vanessa enter the room. She nodded at him, _'Sir…__I just passed Candace's dressing room__, __it was empty as a tomb__but her mirror was smashed all in pieces on the floor…'_

The Phantom looked up, "Candace…"

Linda gasped, "Oh my gosh…"

Vanessa sighed,_ 'And I saw her down the hall__, __pulling someone pale and small,__and she looked all about,__and then scurried out the door…'_

Linda began panicking slightly and looked to the Phantom, _'I left her so distraught__. __Please, who knows just what she thought__, __I'm afraid she's come undone__. __But she won't hurt him… Candace would never hurt him__! __How could she hurt him?'_

The Phantom didn't react all that time. His head finally shot up and he stood up straight and looked around, "I know where they've gone. But we must hurry!"

Linda gasped, "In that crowd? There are millions of people out there!"

Isabella shook slightly, "Anthony...my poor, Anthony…"

The Phantom took Isabella's hands, "There's no time to waste!"

Isabella ran out with him shouting, "Anthony!"

True to Linda's words, once they were outside, it was a madhouse. It was dark out and everyone was trying to get whatever they could out of their last couple of hours on Coney Island before it closed for the year.

Isabella looked frantically around, "ANTHONY!"

The Phantom spotted a figure dragging someone off, "You there! Stop!" He caught up and just saw it was one of his freaks dragging off a dwarf.

Isabella shook her head, "That's not him!"

Linda panted and followed them, "CANDACE!"

The Phantom looked up and saw two figures down by the pier. He gasped, "I think I see them; this way!"

Isabella spotted another tall figure pulling a long a small child. It must me them! She caught up to them, "Anthony is that-" she froze when saw it was just a mother and her daughter. She back away and apologized, "I'm so sorry…"

Linda followed the Phantom and called out, "Candace, please! It's okay!

The Phantom looked back at then, "To the pier, now! Hurry!"

They continued running all the way to the pier, not knowing what disaster lied in store for them…

* * *

**One last chapter left... NO SPOILERS! xD You will find out what happens next either later today, or tomorrow...**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	12. Please Candace Ending

**The last chapter of this story... here we go~**

**Michi41: Yeah same here... kind of xD**

**Sierra-275: We actually do need that, thank you :D**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Somewhat her fault...**

**WordNerb93: I know it's so hard! DX**

**MeWantACookie: Goooo Phantom~**

**Phinbellafan2298: Well here it is~**

**I don't own LND or PnF**

* * *

"Please Candace, I want to go back… I want my mother."

Candace walked slowly on the pier, leading the young Anthony with her. Her hair was a mess, her dress partly torn and the young and hyper spirit inside of her was gone. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly with a cracked and broken voice, _'__The world is hard, the world is mean,__it's hard to keep you conscience clean...'_

Anthony went to turn away, but she got a tighter grip on his shoulder. He winced, "Please, you're hurting me!"

She spoke again as if she was lost in a trance, _'The sea is calm__, __the sea is gray__, __it washes everything away...'_

They made it to the very edge of the pier. The unforgiving waters blow crashed against the dock they were on. Anthony spoke frantically, "I can't swim!"

Candace stopped and looked at him calmly, "Oh don't worry, it's almost over." She turned to the ocean again and sighed, _'__Sink into the deep, blue, and cool, and kind. Then drift off to sleep, let the past unwind. Leave the hurt behind...'_

Before anymore could be said or done, a loud shot came over the waves, "ANTHONY!"

Anthony's head shot up and he shouted back, "Mother!"

Isabella, the Phantom and Linda appeared and ran down the pier towards them. Candace's eyes grew wide and she gasped, "No, I'm not done yet!"

The Phantom motioned for Isabella and Linda to stay back. He approached Candace and Anthony, anger and remorse in his eyes, "Let go of the boy now!"

Candace pushed Anthony more towards the edge, still gripping his shirt. Anthony yelped and grabbed unto the rail. Candace looked warningly at the Phantom, "Not another step!"

The Phantom froze and spoke low, "Let go of him, girl, or I promise you, I-"

She shook slightly and shouted, "Not another word!" a hint of madness could be heard as she shouted again, _'Always wondered how to make you watch, well, watch me NOW!'_

The Phantom's eyes grew wide and he took a step back, holding his hands up in defense. Candace took a deep breath and sang to him,

_'I took a little trip to Coney Island__, __I took a little trip because of you.__  
__I did as Mother said, and followed where you lead, and tried to do what little I could do...__  
__Well, here's the way it works on Coney Island.__  
__They make you pay for every little crumb!__  
__I gave what they would take!__I gave it for YOUR sake!__  
__Now, look at me, and see what I've become!'_

She held tighter unto Anthony and spoke with self-loathing towards herself,

_'Bathing beauty, on the beach!__  
__Bathing beauty in her dressing room!__  
__Bathing beauty, in the dark!__  
__On their laps!__In their arms!  
__IN THEIR BEDS!'_

Linda covered her mouth and spoke low, "Candace… my little Candace…"

The Phantom gulped and spoke low, "What are you saying?"

Candace shuddered and looked teary eyed at him,

'_Who helped you raise the money? __Who helped the permits come through?  
__Who greased the wheels of your high-flying deals? __Bought you time when the bills came due?  
__Who swayed the local bosses? __Curried favor with the press?  
__No, not HER!'_

She glared over at Linda with remorse and anger, before looking back at the Phantom and started singing desperately,

_'And who kept singing? __Desperate for your favor?__  
__Who kept dancing? __Hoping you would save her?__  
__Who kept dying? __And THIS is what you gave her!'_

She paused and moved Anthony so he was now standing in front of her. Everyone gasped and looked wide-eyed. Candace sighed and released him from her grasp. He ran all the way to his mother and hugged her tightly.

Candace looked shakily at the Phantom and spoke eerie and quiet, 'Now that I've got you're attention at last...' she pulled a gun out from her skirt and pointed it at him at first, _'__Here's the big __finish and then you can go!' _

His eyes grew wide when she suddenly brought the gun to her own head. She broke down into heartbroken sobs and cries. The Phantom's look soften, as he felt compassion and sorry for the young girl. He took a step forward and spoke pleadingly, as well as soothingly,  
_  
__'Give me the gun, Candace.__  
__Give me the hurt and the pain and the gun, Candace.__  
__Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done, Candace.__  
__Give me the gun, Candace.__  
__Give me the chance to see you clear at last…'_

Candace sniffed and still held the gun to her head, _'See me clear at last…'_

He took a step towards her,

_'You feel ugly, you feel used,__  
__You feel broken, you feel bruised,__  
__Ah, but me, I can see all the beauty underneath.'_

She looked up hesitantly, _'Yes...'_

He took a couple more steps towards her,

_'You've been robbed of love and pride,__  
__Been ignored and pushed aside.__  
__Even so, I still know, there is beauty underneath.'_

Candace the gun started inching away from her head, _'Yes…'_

The Phantom stood face to face to her and smiled,

_'Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right_  
_Beauty sometimes goes unseen, we can't all be like Isabella…'_

Her look turned sad, then disgusted. She whispered, "Isabella…" a little louder, "Isabella!" she started shaking all over, "ALWAYS ISABELLA!"

The Phantom lunged for the gun and fought her for it, when suddenly it went off with a loud CRACK. Candace yelped as the Phantom stepped back wide eyed, thinking he had gotten shot. His heart dropped when he hard someone behind him fall to the ground. He turned around and saw Isabella on the ground, clutching her side where a large crimson stain was spreading.

His eyes grew wide and he ran over to her side, "NO!"

Candace looked horrified and screamed, "NO! No I didn't mean to, no!"

Anthony sat down by his mother and spoke quickly, "Mother dear! Say something… anything!"

The Phantom held a shivering Isabella and looked up at Linda and Candace, "Linda go get help! GO!"

They ran off quickly in search for help. Anthony looked around frantically and spoke shakily, "Where's father, he should be here! Where is he…?"

Isabella let out a shuddered breath. She looked up at the Phantom, before looking back at her son, "Your father… your real father…"

The Phantom's eyes widened, "Isabella no…"

She looked desperately up at him, "I have to tell him... you're all he has now…" she looked back to Anthony and took his hand,_ '__Look with your heart__, __and not with your eyes__. __The heart understands__, __the heart never lies…'_

Anthony looked wide eyed at her, then at the Phantom. He shook his head and whisked his hand away from her, "NOOOOOO!" he took off running towards land.

The Phantom's eyes grew wide, "Anthony no, wait!"

Isabella gasped and went to run after him, but fell back over against the Phantom. He gasped and caught her and sat back down, holding her tightly. He cried lightly and rocked her back and forth. He was losing her… he was losing her and Anthony… and there was nothing he could do about it.

He breathed out and sang sadly,

'_Once upon another time,__our story had only begun!  
__I had a taste of joy__, t__he most I ever knew…  
__Now there isn't any time,__and somehow our story is done.'_

He sniffed and looked down at where Anthony ran off, _'__And what about the boy? __What am I to do?'_

She trembled in his arms and sang very weakly, _'__Just love__, __just live__, __just give what you can give__… __and take the love that you deserve…'_

They both sand quietly to each other, _'__Just love__, __just live__, just__ give-'_ Isabella faded off, leaving the Phantom speaking by himself, _'…__all that I have!__And take what little I deserve.'_

She looked up at him and whispered wearily, _'Come closer, I beg you…' _he shifted her weight so he was closer to her. She breathed out weakly and whispered again,_ 'Closer still…'_

He looked confused and shifted even closer to her. She looked into his eyes and gripped his arm tightly as she sang, _'__Remember… love never dies...'_ he whimpered and felt tears falling down his cheeks. She looked weakly and whispered, _'__Kiss me… one last time…'_

He sniffed and brought her face up to his. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with all of his might. She kissed back and brought her one hand up to his mask. He shivered at her touch and suddenly froze when her lips stopped moving against his. Her hand dropped to her side and her head fell back and unto his lap.

The Phantom whimpered and started shaking, "No…" he sobbed and looked up at the sky, "NOOOOO!" he cried out loud and hugged Isabella's limp body close to him. He rocked her back and forth and continued crying out loud, "NOOOOOO!"

He held unto her neck and buried his face into hair, refusing to ever let go of her. He continued crying his broken heart out for the love of his life. This just couldn't be happening… he just got her back; he couldn't have possibly lost her again forever!

He heard footsteps on the pier and quickly looked up. Anthony had returned and ran over to where they were sitting. He knelt down beside his mother and suddenly curled up into her lap, crying silently. The Phantom looked sadly down at him and hesitantly reached a comforting hand towards him. He rested his hand on his head and stroked his hair lovingly, when something caught his eye.

He looked up slowly and saw Phineas standing on land, looking horrified and overcome with grief at the sight before him. The Phantom looked back at Isabella's peaceful face and up towards the ocean. He breathed out deeply and looked back to Phineas, motioning him over with the hand that was on Anthony's head. Phineas walked forward quickly and stood in front of them. Anthony looked up as the Phantom adjusted his weight and stood to his knees.

Phineas knelt down beside Anthony and watched as the Phantom held Isabella's head gently before handing her over to him. Phineas supported her head and shoulders before looking graciously up at the Phantom. The Phantom nodded slightly at him and stepped away to give them some space. He walked over to the end of the pier and knelt down, grasping the railing tightly for dear life. His head bowed low as more tears fell down his face.

Anthony watched the Phantom with sadness and stood up. He walked slowly over to the Phantom and put a hand on his shoulder. The Phantom felt it and slowly looked up at him. His eyes widened and he trembled lightly when he saw the boy. He turned so he was fully facing him and sang lightly and sweetly to him,

'_Love never dies, love never falters,  
__Once it has spoken, love is yours.  
__Love never dies, love will continue!'_

Anthony smiled ever so slightly and stepped towards him more. The Phantom's lip trembled as he carefully draped his arms around the boy, feeling Anthony do the same thing to him. He burst into more tears and stroked his son's hair lovingly. Anthony pulled back from him and looked right into his eyes. He smiled slightly and reached up slowly to the Phantom's mask. Before he could stop him, Anthony pulled it off and exposed his distortion. The Phantom looked sadly at him and waited to see how he would react to him.

Anthony studied his face quietly and slowly reached up to his face. The Phantom froze as his son touched his face gently and smiled slightly. The Phantom smiled back and pulled his boy in for another hug.

* * *

**~Le fin...**

**Seriously that's it... that's how the play ends too... :/ Meh I wish they would've added a couple of other things but whatever... Hope you all liked it~ The ending makes me cry almost everytime... Kudos to the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber! And of course Ramin Karimloo for being an amazing Phantom~~~~**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
